The Truth
by AroraEarthIcefire
Summary: What if Bill Cipher isn't all that bad? What if we only need to find out the Truth? Hello! My name is Olivia Earth, weird name I know. Well weird things run in the family. I suppose I should explain. When I was 10 my parents disappeared in a flash of yellow light. I saw it happen. The thing that confused me was the eye and the laugh. The laugh haunts me.(I made the cover image btw)
1. Chapter 1- This is me

**Hi guys! This is my first gravity falls fanfiction so yeah… anyway on with the story! Reviews appreciated!**

**Chapter 1- This is me**

December 8th 2013

Hello! My name is Olivia Earth, weird name I know. Well weird things run in the family. I suppose I should explain.

When I was 10 my parents disappeared in a flash of yellow light. I saw it happen. The thing that confused me was the eye and the laugh. As they vanished, an eye appeared and I heard a demented, crazy, insane laugh. 'AHAHAHA' I think it was like. That laugh has haunted me.

Ever since that day my eyes have changed colour depending on my mood. Brown (my normal eye colour) = Neutral Icy Blue= Angry Green= sad Purple= happy/ excited Yellow= thinking/ focused. The weird thing is when I'm reading something to do with my parents or that eye they turn yellow. And when I'm mad and my eyes turn icy blue I can't control myself. It scares me. I feel like I want to destroy everything. That laugh….. I laugh like that when I'm mad.

Anyway, we should move on. I live in Gravity Falls. My friends are Dipper Pines and Mable Pines. The problem is they are never around and I can never find them. Today they told me they can't go to the diner with me because their Grunkle Stan needs them to work. So I'm going to stop by the Mystery Shack and see how they are.

**Ten minutes later**

Walking into the Mystery shack, I see Stan Pines there. "Hello Mr Pines," I said. "Oh hey Olivia. Looking for Dipper and Mable huh?" I nod. "I gave them the day off. I think they're in the forest," He replied. _The forest. They're always in the forest._ I think. "Thanks anyway Mr Pines!" I say, going to leave. "uh Olivia." "Yes Mr Pines?" "You've known me for years now and um I think you can call me Stan now," He says. My eyes turn purple and I smile. "Thanks Mr- I mean Stan. See you later!" I open the door and run out into the forest.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Me and Mable just finished talking to the Manotaurs. I still feel bad about leaving Olivia like that. Mable said she'd be fine but I'm not so sure. It's coming up to her birthday and it's always really sad for her because her parents vanished on her birthday. She told us both what happened and I know who took them. Bill. Bill Cipher. The laugh was uncanny and the eye is just like his. I feel bad. The next time I see Bill I'm going to confront him about it.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I feel bad. The kid's parents weren't even taken by me. I mean I helped but I made a deal. Stan Pines had summoned me 3 years ago. He said he wanted Stanley back. My reply was that he'd have to lose two people close to him in order to get Stanley back. Stan said that he wouldn't and I said fine. He gave up and asked who. I said that it would have to be the two authors of the other books, the girl's parents. Stan did it. He took them and I gave him Stanley back. Not properly of course. I. Am. A. Demon. My deals are never truthful. He got Stanley's spirit back but not him in a physical form. As for the girl's parents, they're long gone. I still feel bad. I know what I'll do! On her Birthday I'll show up and be a good nice guy and buy her cake or whatever 14 year old girls want. That'll make me feel less guilty. Why am I even doing this? I shake my head and fix my 2 dimensional bowtie. Maybe if I turn into a human the Pines kids won't know it's me. I mean a floating 2 dimensional triangle with one eye is easy to recognise. I use telekinesis to float a spell book over to me. Flicking it open, I search for the spell.

**Olivia P.O.V**

I run into the forest to try and find my friends. I hear Mable laughing a few hundred meters away. That's another thing that's weird about me. I have really good hearing. Running ahead I see them in a clearing talking. "So what can we get Olivia for her birthday?" Dipper asks. "Smile dip! Blop!" Mable laughs. I smile. Mable is always so random. "Be serious Mable! Maybe we should tell her about the book and what we actually do out here," Dipper offers. "You mean the book Stan has. Dipper we are never getting it back," Mable replies. The book. I remember it. I smile to myself remembering how Stan lost it a while ago. He left it in the shack and a man took it. I saw it from a distance but never thought it meant anything. I found the book a few days later outside my house. I should give it to them, but something about it reminds me of my parents. I don't want to lose it. "We should still tell her. What if Bill comes back and she doesn't know about him and gets hurt," Dipper retorts. My eyes turn icy blue. _I can take care of myself! Wait calm down. They're going to tell you the big secret_. I think. My eyes turn brown and I decide to leave.

**Stan P.O.V**

"Stanley!" I say, waiting for my brother's spirit to appear. Stanley's ghostly form appears. "Yes Stanford?" Stanley smiles. "Well I umm…." I start. "You lost the third book. I already know," Stanley replies. I make a small chuckling sound and rub the back of my head. "How'd you-" "-Find out? I am a spirit Stanford I can almost go anywhere," My brother says half spitefully and half just as a statement. "I'm sorry Stanley," I sigh. "It's not your fault. We all knew Bill would never make an honest deal. Say what happened to Olivia's parents that you were so fond of," He replies. I knew he'd ask me this some time or another as he cannot leave the basement. "They umm…. Oh look it's the kids go to go bye!" I run up the stairs and push the vending machine aside. "Sorry Stanley…" I mutter bitterly to myself. I feel terrible.

**That was the first chapter. R&R much appreciated. Try to upload soon as possible. AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	2. Chapter 2- No Christmas Miracle

**R&R appreciated! **

**Chapter 2- No Christmas Miracle**

25th December 2013

It's Christmas day, three days before my birthday. I'm at my house alone as always. I should probably explain that. My parents were well off and they had bought the house and paid for lifetime insurance and stuff. In their will they left the house to me and their money. My Grandma lived with me and looked after everything for me which was nice. We didn't have a big house but it was home. "Olivia! The Pines kids have come to see you!" My Grandma calls from downstairs. I put the book under my pillow and run downstairs. "Hi Olivia! Merry Christmas! Bla!" Mabel smiles. She was wearing her signature shooting star sweater and Dipper was wearing his Pine Tree hat. I put on my coat and grab their presents. "Christmas dinner at the Pines then?" I ask. "Wouldn't have it any other way," Dipper says. I pass him his present and Mabel hers. They give me my present. "A sweater!" Mabel grins, "And smile dip! Yes!" Dipper shakes his head and opens his. "Wow. It's a book…" I had made a replica of the book I found because I knew how much it meant to him. "Where did you find it?" Dipper asks. "Outside my house. I knew how much you liked it and thought you'd want it back. I fixed it up though because it was torn and broken," I answer. "Thanks. You... You have no idea how great this is," Dipper stutters. I smirk and open my present. It's a picture of my parents. My eyes turn a confusing mixture of green and purple. "I… Thanks," I mutter and give the photo to my Grandma. "Let's go," I state, leaving no room for discussion. They understand my not wanting to talk about it and we walk out.

**Mabel P.O.V**

Did we get her the right thing? I don't think so. Her eyes are green but purple. So is she happy or sad? I don't know. Mmmm smile dip. What was I saying? Oh yeah the sweater is perfect! It's a shooting star one just like my other one but it has different colours. Christmas is going to be so much fun! Especially because I'm hyper on smile dip!

**Stan P.O.V**

Stanley won't stop pestering me every time I go down there. I just don't want to tell him yet. At least it's Christmas and I can look after the kids for a day and not go visit him. I love my brother don't get me wrong but thinking about that day…. It makes me feel so guilty and evil. Like I'm worse than Gideon or even Bill Cipher himself! Glad the little brat is in jail. As for the triangle, he's stuck in whatever dimension he came from. Cipher. Even his name is evil. Cipher as in deception. I shake my head and wonder.

**Gideon P.O.V**

I'll be out of jail soon enough. My old man visited me a while ago but without my book. Journal number two. I need that book. As soon as I have it, I can summon Bill and he can get me out of here. He gives me the creeps but it'll be worth it. Especially to see my marshmallow again. Mabel. My love. I'll be with you soon enough.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Two days, 10 hours, 21 minutes and 36 seconds. That is how long I have till I show up. I have found the spell. Now all I need is a present. Why am I doing this? I feel guilty. I've felt guilt only a few times in my immortal life. I'd rather not share. If I can clear my conscience then maybe my powers will become stronger. I cannot seem to control them at the moment. I draw back just before I use them as if I am afraid. I am Bill Cipher! I shouldn't be afraid! Nothing can possibly hurt me! Not even the pesky Pines twins! "AHAHAHA!" my laughter fills the air and echoes around me. It's funny, how I once could be so easily manipulated by pain, now it just allows me to feel something. I like to feel emotions. Emotions I used to have but now barely ever feel anything. Ahh mortal feelings. So cute. So sweet.

**Olivia P.O.V**

We arrived at the Mystery Shack. Soos and Wendy weren't there as they both had other plans. "Hey kids!" Stan said and rubbed Dippers head. "Grunkle Stan!" Dipper groaned. My eyes turned purple and I smiled. Mabel giggled and sat at the table. "um I couldn't get turkey and that kind of thing so who's for some pancakes?" Stan asked. "Me!" We all say in unison. Stan chuckles and passes us all some pancakes. Mabel drenches hers in syrup and starts eating. Dipper puts some syrup on his and sits down next to his sister. I grab some sugar and sprinkle it on my pancakes and sit opposite Mabel. "Merry Christmas!" I smile. "Merry Christmas!" The twins chime.

**Time skip**

I sit on my bed and pick up the book. Placing my hand on the gold six fingered hand, I open the book nervously. I had begun reading it and still can't find the page that might say who took my parents. Bored, I put the book down and lay down thinking. "Two more days. Two more days and I turn fourteen," I mutter. The Pines twins had only turned thirteen a few months ago. It felt weird being the oldest but I'm used to it. Oh well. Staring at the ceiling, I fall asleep.

**Thank you people who fav and follow this story. Thanks BillCipher5 for the review of 'me likey.' In capital letters. I'll try to update tomorrow but I have rowing (I do rowing club twice a week for 2 hours per session if you didn't know) and a family dinner. I'll probably update tomorrow or Monday because it's the summer holidays and I have time to stay up till midnight +. See you soon! AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Birthday Bill

**Yay next chapter. I'm going to try and finish this before the end of the summer holidays but if I can't I'll try to finish it ASAP anyway so regular uploads will now be a thing. Now with the story.**

**Chapter 3- Birthday Bill**

December 28th 2013

It's my birthday and the anniversary of my parents' disappearance. I sigh and get dressed, putting on my favourite jacket and some jeans. Lacing up my high tops, I brace myself for either presents or Grandma mourning. "Olivia you have a visitor!" I hear Grandma call. Shocked, I wonder who it could be, as Dipper and Mabel weren't supposed to come for ages.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I waited for the time to be right and prepared the spell. "In mortali immortalis, daemon in forma hominis," I say the words in Latin as the spell instructed. I feel my triangular body shift and become 3D again. I float to the mirror and see that I am a man around 18 wearing a yellow suit, a bowtie and my top hat. Fixing my bowtie, I stop floating and stand like a mortal. "Hello my name is Bill," I test realising my voice is the same high pitch but with less echo. "Now what to say. I can't possibly say I'm Bill Cipher or the Pines kids will know for certain it's me. Bill what?" I ponder. I click my fingers and a book appears with mortal surnames. "Regular surnames. Smith, no. Brown, no. Oh forget it I won't tell her my surname. If the kid asks I'll just make it up," I sigh. Teleporting to Gravity Falls, I walk along the main path towards the kid's house.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Me and Mabel had just finished preparations for Olivia's surprise party. "I hope she likes it," I smile. "She should. I think it needs something. I know!" Mabel pulls out a tub of glitter and does the spin around thing that she always does. "Ok you can use some glitter just don't put it-" Mabel sprinkles lots everywhere "-everywhere…" I sigh. "Calm down Dipping sauce it'll be fine, we do this every year!" Mabel reminds me. "I know. But last year we didn't have to deal with monsters and Gideon and Bill," I mutter. "Ok, ok you made your point. It'll be ok Dip. She'll love it," Mabel says. I nod and get back to work.

**Olivia P.O.V**

I run downstairs and see a man in a hat and a yellow suit leaning against the doorway into my house. "Who's he?" I ask, confused. "Ask him yourself and don't be so rude! I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Grandma yells, already in the kitchen.

I study the man curiously. His hair appears to have never even seen a comb in its life but it does look cool. The top hat is weird but it works with the bowtie and suit. "Hi. So who the hell are you?" I tilt my head to the side in question. The man straightens his bowtie and holds out his hand to me. "I'm Bill. Nice to meet you kid," He replies. Tentatively, I shake his hand. "A, not a kid I'm fourteen. B, how do you know me? C, Bill who? Surely you have a surname," I say. He draws back slightly for a few seconds. "Ahahahaha," Bill laughs. I shudder at the sound of that laugh. _Wait, did he take my parents?_ I wonder. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." What was that?! I love scaring people! Holy hologram what is going on?! "It's…Ok. You just…. Remind me of someone…" She stutters. "Now to answer your questions. Can I come in so we can talk?" I ask. WHAT AM I DOING! HAVE I GONE INSANE? Yes. I have always been insane. "Yeah sure…" She mutters and moves aside to let me in. I walk into her lounge and sit in a chair. She follows and sits opposite me, tilting her head as if to say 'go on then, tell me.' "A, calling people kids is what I do. B, I know you because I'm…" Think Cipher think. I know! "I'm a family friend's…" I can't be a family friend I look like I'm 18, 4 years ago I would have been 14 if I was the age I look. "…Kid. I'm a family friend's kid. Moving on, surname is irrelevant." She doesn't appear to be believing it. "Ok. Why are you here?" She asks. Honest reason or made up one? Hmmm…. "I knew it was your birthday and decided to visit," I state.

**Olivia P.O.V**

He's weird and lying. "Can you give me a second? And if you won't tell me your surname tell me the initial?" I asked. He looked a little bit shocked and worried at my question but decided to answer. "I'll be honest with you I guess. C. My surname begins with a C," He sighed. I nodded and ran upstairs to my room. Grabbing the book, I flicked through till I found the page. "Bill Cipher… Do not trust…" I muttered the words in the book.

My eyes flash yellow and I look up and see Bill. "I heard you come in," I say. "Well me being an all knowing demon I knew you were reading said book that says not to trust me. I would like to be trusted for once. I suppose I should explain?" He stated. "Starting with why you are really here preferably," I reply. "Well I can't really tell you that… Terms of a deal you see. I can tell you that while I didn't take your parents I feel bad about it for let's just say 'assisting'," He appears to find it hard to say. Dumbfounded, I get up and slap him. "That is for 'assisting' in the taking of my parents! You aren't helping your case Bill Cipher," I growl, my eyes turning icy blue. "Hey hey hey… let's all just calm down and start over?" He suggests. My eyes turn yellow. "Proceed."

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Why do I feel so awkward doing this? Forget it. I need to explain. Time to do my trademark introduction. I teleport my cane into my hands. "The name's Bill Cipher, mind demon extraordinaire! Who are you kid? Ahaha I'm just kidding I know everything so I know who you are. No more tricks now so I'm being as honest as I can be," I say. She recoiled when I laughed but now appears to be a bit more passive. "You are a 2d triangle in here. How come you are a human?" She asks. "I used a spell. It was 'In mortali immortalis, daemon in forma hominis'," I recite. She looks like she's thinking then looks up, excitedly. "That loosely means 'immortal into mortal, demon form into human form' right?" She smiles. Got to hand it to that kid she's smart. "It does. You know Latin?" She nods slightly. "Only a bit," she replies, her eyes now purple. For the first time in oh I'd say a good hundred years or so, I smile properly. Not an insane one or crazy one just a smile. The kid puts the book under her pillow and turns to me. "We have to go to the Pines now. I'm guessing you aren't on the best of terms?" She half asks half states. I rub the back of my head nervously and fix my cuffs. "You could say that. I'll come but I am not Bill Cipher ok? I'm umm…." My voice trails off as I attempt to think. "William Earth," she says. "What?" I tilt my head curiously. "Earth is my surname so I can say you're my cousin. They won't think anything of it," She replies. That kid is smarter than I'd pin her down for.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Today is the day we tell her about it. About everything that has happened. Mabel walks to go open the door after hearing the familiar knock. I get up to follow her. "Hi Olivia," Mabel smiles. "Hi… do you mind if my cousin comes too? He's visiting from New York," Olivia tells us. I look at Mabel and then at Olivia and nod. "William! They said it's cool for you to come!" A man in a yellow suit strides up to the door. I look at Mabel and I can tell we are both thinking the same thing 'Bill.'

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

The Pines kids obviously can tell it's me. Why couldn't the damn kid have clothes that fit me?! Oh yeah… Shooting star is looking at me with an obvious scared and angry expression. "Nice to meet you shooting st- I mean Mabel and Pine- I mean Dipper. Olivia has told me so much about you," I stutter. "Cipher! What are you doing here?!" Stan yells. "Busted…" The kid sighs.

**Stan P.O.V**

What is Bill Cipher doing here?! And why is he human not a corn chip pyramid triangle thing? "I asked you Cipher. Why are you here?" I growl. "You should know Stanford. Tell me, how's Stanley?" The demon sneers. "Get off my property Bill! Olivia stay away from him!" I say and pull her inside away from Bill. "Wait you know Bill?" Dipper asks shocked. "Not the time Dipper. Take Olivia inside while I deal with the dressed up Dorito," I reply.

**Olivia P.O.V**

My eyes turn half icy blue and half green. "Stop!" I yell over them. They all freeze and I stand between Stan and Bill. "No fighting! It's my birthday and I don't want to deal with this crap! Also, I knew that that is Bill Cipher and that you guys don't have a good history. Just let him damn explain!" I sigh. They look at me like I'm crazy. "I don't let demons on my property," Stan replies flatly. "Funny Stanford, considering the ghost in the basement. How is Stanley?" Bill jeers. "I said get off my property Cipher!" Dipper pulls me inside away from Bill and Stan goes outside and slams the door. "Olivia you can't trust Bill," Mabel tries to persuade me. My eyes turn yellow and I put my head in my hands. "Just stop Stan. He's either going to get himself killed or Bill," I mutter.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

How did Stan get a demon weapon? The old man is good I'll give him that. The con man holds a knife to my neck and I draw back slightly. "Now now Stanford, no need to use that," I say. "Yes there is Cipher and you know it. Get off my property," he snarls. I laugh. "But I'm an invited guest. Olivia invited me," I retort. "I don't believe you. Now go before I slice your neck open," he replies calmly. I stay standing there, it can't hurt me can it? Stanford pushes me into the mud after slicing my neck with the blade. I recoil. "That actually hurt…" I stutter feeling light headed. "Part of our deal Cipher. See you," the con man smiles and walks inside. I get up and feel my legs buckle. I fall forward into the dirt rather than the mud. Rubbing my bleeding neck, I wonder if I have enough strength to leave. I hear Olivia shouting and saying she wants to leave. I wonder, if only she knew how to teleport. I hear people running and realise that if Olivia sees me like this she will possibly be traumatised for the rest of her mortal life and I can never tell her the truth. Why do I care so much?! I'm a demon! Shakily, I get up and start walking towards the forest.

**Olivia P.O.V**

Dipper and Mabel are faster than me but I've got a head start. I run out the back and climb onto the roof. Sliding down the other side, I see Bill walking away holding his neck. What did Stan do to him?

**Yay new chapter that's pretty much twice as long as the last two. Try to update again today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4- Deception

**New chapter, let's go!**

**Chapter 4- Deception**

December 29th 2013

No sign of Bill since I saw him go into the forest. The Pines won't let me leave my house. They think Bill has used a spell to trick me into liking him. "Olivia you have to eat something," Mabel whines from across the room. "Not until you let me find Bill. Mabel Stan cut his throat open," I say. "He's a demon, he'll live," Mabel replies. I grab a notepad and pen and start writing.

'Deception,

A demon lies,

A human lies,

The truth no longer shown.

Deception,

An outrage,

Can't leave this damned place,

Cos the truth isn't shown.

Deception,

Trust me that isn't it,

We've all lied,

People don't always show the truth.

Deception,

Just let me leave.

Deception,

Accept me please.

Deception,

Cipher a cryptic person.

Deception,

The blade of the con man.

Deception,

The truth of Stan.'

I stare at what I've written utterly dumbfounded. Another weird thing about me, I write things in poetry but I'm not really in control when I write it. Mabel gets up and tries to see what I've written. "I'm not showing you Mabel. You'll think I'm insane," I mutter. "If I'm honest with you I want to go help Bill as much as you do. Show me because what you write tends to be truthful," she persuades. I pass her the notepad and she reads it with a shocked expression. "Weirder than normal. Usually they keep to a structure but this one didn't," I say. Mabel hands me the notepad and I put it on my shelf. "Let's go find us a dream demon!" Mabel smiles.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Where am I? Oh I'm in a ditch. Great my suit is stained! Why does my throat hurt? Stanford Pines. If I wasn't a changed demon I'd kill him right now. Then again…. No I am not killing Stan Pines! I'm too weak anyway. I rub my neck and click my fingers. My cane appears and I lean on it after getting up. "Hello Bill," a familiar voice says from behind me. I turn around to see who it is. "How are you Stanley?"

**Stanley P.O.V**

The demon nods to me. "How are you Stanley?" "Fine. Apart from being a ghost," I gesture to my spectre like form. "How'd you even leave the basement?" He questions. "A Latin spell. You aren't the only one who knows spells Cipher," I reply. The demon shakes his head. "I'm sorry about that Stanley. But hey your dear twin Stanford got me back," He shows me his neck and I wince slightly. "Sorry about Stanford. He can be a little…" I trail off and lose focus. The demon waves a hand in front of my face. I snap back. "Sorry. Ghost losing focus thing," I stutter. Bill nods and looks up. "You should go back before Stanford finds out. He's not fond of me to say the least," Cipher reminds me. Turning around to leave, a thought crosses my mind. "Why'd you do it Cipher?" Bill rubs the back of his head.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Olivia's Grandma just let me in. Running up the stairs, I don't hear Mabel or Olivia. "Mabel?" I call. No reply. "Olivia?" I try again. Still no answer. I go inside Olivia's room and see the window is open and there's a blanket ladder down. "What a cliché. Wait they're gone! Ahh!"

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"Why'd you do it Cipher?" I rub the back of my head nervously. "I had a deal," I answer the old mystery twin. "Business before friends huh Cipher?" The ghost retorts. "I don't have friends. I am a demon. I don't have friends," I say. Stanley shakes his head. "Then why do you care so much about the Earth kid?" He counters. Think Cipher. How can you answer this without destroying your beautiful façade. "Karma. It's catching up to me Stanley and fixing one sin will make me stronger," I reply coolly. "I know you aren't the tough guy you pretend to be." "So I'm not. What's it to you? Mystery twin. Always wanting to know. Curiosity killed the Stan huh? AHAHAHA! You should run back home to your precious brother because sooner or later I will get him back," I laugh. "He has a demon blade Bill. He can kill you," Stanley replies worriedly. "Nothing can kill me! I'm immortal! You puny mortals would never understand! Nothing can hurt me! HAHAHAHA! It's funny how dumb you are!" Calm down Cipher. You're going insane again. I don't want to calm down. I just want to laugh the world away. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Stanley floats away through the trees and I just keep laughing insanely.

**Gideon P.O.V**

Ahh parole, sweet sweet parole. The idiot officers just let me out. Now to pay my marshmallow a visit. Soon the whole of Gravity Falls will be mine! "Argh can it Crème puff. I got my neck sliced by a con man. You're blabbering is annoying," A voice sounds out from behind a tree. I walk towards it and see a man in a yellow suit, top hat and bowtie. "Wh- who-" I start. "Are you? You really don't recognise me short stack, after that deal we did? Let me spell it out for ya. Imagine me as a two dimensional triangle with one eye," The man states. I recoil back and almost fall over. "B-Bill Cipher?" I stutter. "The one and only. 'How are you human?!' I hear you thinking. A spell. Anyway, please continue on your merry way and leave me alone forever," Bill replies. "Oh but I have a deal for you."

**Stan P.O.V**

I shouldn't have done what I did. I just can't have the kids finding out about Stanley or anyone finding out about Olivia's parents. I can't deal with that. I know Cipher wants something. But what? Sighing, I go to the basement to find Stanley.

**Olivia P.O.V**

My eyes turn yellow as we round the corner. "It's Bill and Gideon!" Mable shrieks in horror. I gesture for Mable to stay there and creep closer to get a better look. "Oh but I have a deal for you," the albino smiles. "Go on," Bill replies. "You help me get the journals and Mabel and I'll help you get whatever you want," Gideon persuades. "And what do I want short stack? I'm trying to get on the good side of the Pines," Bill laughs. I shiver slightly but keep listening. "There's someone you want. I can tell. That's the look I give my marshmallow," Gideon smirks. "N-no," the demon stutters. "Yes you do. Who is it? I won't tell," the albino smiles. Bill looks at him passively.

**Gideon P.O.V**

The demon likes someone? Hilarious! Ah he looks as crazy in love as I am for Mabel. Bill has always been insane though. "Like I said crème puff, I don't love anyone nor want anyone. Now get lost before I make you," The demon snarls. Bill looks towards a bush for a second then back at me. "Someone is there, and it's someone you care about huh demon? I thought you had no feelings?" I sneer. "I don't. Do what you want with them, see if I care."

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"Someone is there, and it's someone you care about huh demon? I thought you had no feelings?" The albino sneers. What can I reply?! I can't say I like them. I know it's Olivia. But I don't like her… do I? Argh this is so confusing. What to say? "I don't. Do what you want with them, see if I care." Did I really just say something that heartless? I am a demon! I don't have a heart! Why should I care. I enjoy the pain of others. _But not the Pines or the Earth families, especially Shooting star, pine tree and the other kid._ A small voice in the back of my head says.

**Mable P.O.V**

Oh my gosh! Where's my grappling hook when I need it?!

**Olivia P.O.V**

"I don't. Do what you want with them, see if I care." _Did Bill really just say that?_ My eyes turn green and I freeze. The albino strides over to me. "Well if it isn't lil' old Olivia Earth. How nice to see ya'll again. How are ya? Been good?" He jeers. "Better then you Gideon. I see you're still as short and egotistical as ever," I retort, standing up. Gideon laughs and shows me a green amulet. "I found a new one you see. I've been dying to test it out," the albino returns. My jaw drops and I stand there. I glance at Bill but he just stares at me coldly.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Gideon! I should have known! I run towards Mabel and see Bill standing behind Gideon as he pulls out an amulet. _But we destroyed it?!_

**This is becoming an interesting development. Can I just say, I never planned any of the story and I'm making it up as I go along. However, I do know where I want it to finish but the road to get there seems unclear. I guess I'll quickly interview the characters before finishing.**

**Bill Cipher- you just had to write that in didn't you?**

**Me- yes yes I did. **

**Bill Cipher- ok then I'm just going to invade your mind now and destroy you!**

**Me- no you aren't. You have a certain Albino to deal with.**

**Bill Cipher- I hate him so very much. He's so annoying!**

**Mabel- and stalker-ish, and creepy**

**Me- I second that. Now before I end this off, thank you Mabill for the review of ****'****Interesting.. Like to see where this is going It's cool how you can read the story from all the character's p.o.v :)' to reply to that, I don't like writing in one character's P.O.V for too long, it feels weird. And I think this gives more character depth as well because you can see what they are thinking at certain times. Also, thank you ArtSketch for the review of 'I love this story, your writing is very good(:  
Keep up the good work and update soon!' Well you only had to wait an hour so you're welcome! Thanks fav and followers too! I'm going to do this at the end of every chapter you do realise that right?**

**Olivia- you are annoying.**

**Me- so are you. AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	5. Chapter 5- The amulet

**Hi guys! Another update**

**Chapter 5- The amulet**

December 29th 2013

Gideon laughs and Bill pulls a face. "I'm not scared of you Gideon. You're an idiot and a psycho stalker. Go back to jail where you belong," I say. Gideon looks at me like he wants to kill me. Bill shakes his head. "You should be," Gideon replies.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Gideon is such a wannabe. Look at the kid. He's trying to be scary. Gideon reaches to his amulet and Olivia starts floating. Pine tree and Shooting star are staring at Gideon weirdly.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Gideon. He's going to hurt Mabel or Olivia or all of us. Why isn't Bill doing anything? I thought he was trying to be nice? "You should be," the albino growls. I make Mabel duck down and we watch Gideon. What do we do?

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

The little creep makes her float higher and she appears to be struggling to breathe. What do I do?! I don't want her to die… She's a weakness. It'd be better for me if she dies. I stand there and stare at her coldly. _You don't want her to die…die ….die… die…. _A voice echoes. Let's just let this play out.

**Olivia P.O.V**

_What…Can't….think… can't…breathe….Gideon… _My eyes turn yellow and I try to keep calm. "Help…Please….cant…breathe….stop…" I pant. Bill stares at me and his cold expression shifts for a second. Compassion?

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"Help…Please….cant…breathe….stop…"The girl wheezes. I look at Gideon and listen to his thoughts. '_I'll kill her and then Mabel will be so broken she'll have to be mine! And if she doesn't agree, I'll kill Dipper too!_' ugh. What a creep. "Now to finish you off once and for all Earth," short stack smirks. I quickly transport them all to the dreamscape and make it a white blank space. "ENOUGH GAMES!" I yell. They all stare at me as I turn red with fury. "You will drop the amulet short stack and get out," I say and try not to kill the crème puff.

**Gideon P.O.V**

"ENOUGH GAMES!" the demon yells. Staring at him, I see him turning red. Shaking? Am I shaking? The demon glares at me. "You will drop the amulet short stack and get out," he growls. "It's m-mine y-you can't take it!" I stutter.

**Mabel P.O.V**

Wait, is Bill Cipher, the guy who invaded our Grunkle's mind, helping? "It's m-mine y-you can't take it!" Gideon. He's usually an idiot but doesn't he realise this is where Bill has the most power. The demon is already angry.

**Stan P.O.V**

"Stanley!" I call. My brother appears. "Hello Stanford," he replies flatly. "What's wrong with you Stanley?" I question worriedly. He glares at me. "You should know Stanford. You sliced Bill's neck open," the ghost mutters. Shocked, I stare at him. "How did you-" "-find out? I left the basement and ran into him. You know he was in a ditch for the whole night," Stanley coolly states. "Stanley he's a demon. I know you like him for some reason but he's evil," I try to reason. Stanley looks into space and his expression becomes a worried one then I triumphant one. "He's saving your great niece and nephew and the Earth kid from Gideon," Stanley smirks. "He what?!" I take off running leaving my brother shaking his head wondering.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Trying very hard not to kill someone right now. "It's m-mine y-you can't take it!" I laugh. "It's funny how dumb you are. I can and will take it. So, I suggest you do this the easy way," my hands light on fire. Do not kill him yet. He may be useful. The albino stares at me then at Olivia and lets go of the amulet. Wait a second, he made her float high up. _She'll get hurt. Want to get on their good side catch her idiot! _The voice says. It's right. The fire on my hands go out and I teleport where she would land and click my fingers making her float slowly down into my arms. _Good job. Now put her down and deal with Gideon_.

**Olivia P.O.V**

I'm falling. No no I'm not I'm floating? Bill catches me and then looks at Gideon. _Wait did Bill just save me?! What the heck?! _I think. Bill smiles. _Damn I forgot he could listen to my thoughts. I should probably stop thinking before I think something I will regret. He's so- Stop thinking idiot! _I yell at myself. Bill puts me down and walks to Gideon. "I see what you did there short stack. It was smart I'll give you that. However, it just landed you a one way ticket to trouble" the demon snarls. Gideon flinches. "I-I here have the damned amulet! I don't want it anymore!" Gideon cries and throws the amulet to Bill. "Been a pleasure doing business with ya'll," He disappears and Bill creates a fake him to punch.

**Mabel P.O.V**

Gideon left? How? It doesn't matter. He's gone and Olivia is safe thanks to Bill. Wait Bill saved Olivia… Maybe he isn't as bad after all.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I burn the fake Gideon and keep burning things. The amulet he gave me wasn't even the real one! When I see the little crème puff I'm going to kill him without a second thought! _Calm down Bill, you're using up a lot of power. You might hurt yourself or someone else. Calm down_. I don't want to calm down. I float the amulet to me and smash it. "Cheap, fake glass. I swear I'm going to kill that kid!" I growl. "Bill calm down. Look at yourself. You're burning everything and losing a lot of energy," Olivia says. I laugh. She shudders and steps away from me. I just keep laughing and burning things.

**Olivia P.O.V**

My eyes turn yellow. _He's going to burn himself out. What can I do? He saved me don't I owe him?_ Mabel and Dipper are looking from me to him. _Crazy plan time. _I think. Backing off, I brace myself. _Remember, it doesn't burn you if you go through fast enough. _I run into the fire and stand in a patch that doesn't have fire right next to Bill. I shake him. "Bill stop it!" He looks at me and at the fire and turns yellow, the fire receding. "Sorry… I got out of control. The little brat still has the amulet," he sighs. "Hate to interrupt but can we leave now?" Dipper asks. Bill looks at him then Mabel then me. "Of course Pine Tree," he replies and teleports us back where we were.

**Stan P.O.V**

Where are they?! I continue to drive around the town trying to spot them- _wait is that a man in a yellow suit? It is! Where there's Cipher, there's the rest of them._ I stop the car and run over to them. "What did you do Cipher! My b-" I stop, knowing the kids can't find out about Stanley. "Relax Stanford I didn't do anything. The little brat Gideon did though," Bill explains. "Is this true kids?" I ask, sceptical. The kids nod and I sigh with relief. "Well time to go home now kids. Uh thanks Cipher," I stutter. Bill smiles, "No problem. I'm a changed demon. Did you know the crème puff was out of jail?" I shake my head.

**Olivia P.O.V**

"I'm going to stay with Bill for a bit. By the way your suit is stained," I tell the demon. He nods. "Oh no you aren't. You're going home," Stan replies. "He saved me from Gideon Stan. I don't think he's going to kill me. Look, my house is only over there, if there's any problems I'll just run over there and lock myself in," I persuade. Stan shakes his head and leads the twins into the car. "See you tomorrow!" Dipper calls as they drive away.

"So… Thanks for saving me," I say nervously. "No problem. Holy hologram this suit is ruined! One second kid," Bill teleports away for a second then comes back in a new clean suit. "Anyway, I should be going and so should you," the demon mutters. "Where are you staying anyway? It's not like you have any friends other than me in Gravity Falls," I question. "I'm staying in the dreamscape like I always do," he answers dismissively. "You're hurt and low on energy. That cut of yours needs checking out as well. You are in no state to travel to and from the dreamscape," I reply. He looks at me oddly. "Are you offering me a place to stay?" he asks. "You could say that," I smile. "Stan would flip." "That's the point. My Grandma will be fine with it and we have a guest room. Also, a first aid kit." He nods then smiles. "Ok I'll take you up on that offer. Lead the way," Bill finishes.

**A new day a new chapter. I was planning on finishing it yesterday but I didn't have enough time. Now for the thanks. Thanks neonlight for your review of ****'****Your story is really good i cant wait for the next chapter please update soon.' That was 11 hours ago so when I was asleep so here's the next chapter. (I live in the UK so 11 hours ago was 2am). Thanks again ArtSketch for another review. In response to this, I say it's no problem and no rush. It's the summer holidays so I have time. See you all in the next chapter! AroraEarthIcefire out!**

**Gideon- I will kill you all! Mabel will be mine!**

**Me- can it short stack.**

**Bill Cipher- that's what I say!**


	6. Chapter 6- Bill and Gideon

**New chapter yay! Don't expect updates the 4****th**** till 20****th**** and if there are any, it won't be as frequent because I'll be on holiday in Florida.**

**Chapter 6- Bill and Gideon**

December 29th 2013

Bill is in the guest room at my house. I grab the first aid kit and run upstairs to him. "You can come in kid," I hear him say before I'm even near the door. Walking into the room, I see Bill's cane by the bed and his top hat on the dresser. Peering into the wardrobe, I see a line of yellow suits all arranged smartly. "Like my suits?" He questions. I nod. He stays seated by the dresser fixing his bowtie. "I have-" "the first aid kit," he swivels around and points to his eye, "always watching. Now, I believe you wanted to check my neck?" I look at him. _He's- no stop thinking he can read your thoughts. Just get on and help him then leave and be done._ I think. "Uh… You need to take off your bowtie and undo your top button so I can get a better look at the wound," I stutter.

He looks at me and puts his top hat on then takes off his bowtie and undoes his top button. I look at his wound and wince. "That's a deep slash mark. It's a wonder you survived," I wonder out loud. He laughs.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"It's a wonder you survived," the girl says. I laugh. I'm a demon! Of course I survived! Then again she doesn't know that I am practically immortal. I see her shiver and stop laughing. "I'm immortal kid. Practically nothing can kill me," I explain. "Well it drained you so I still need to check it out. Plus if it gets infected you're screwed," she states. She's smarter than she looks but her use of common slang is something that needs to be corrected, however it was effective. She walks to me nervously. What is she thinking I wonder? Oh no, I don't have enough energy for that… Wow the kid's right. She puts the first aid kit on the table and looks at my injury. Her hand touches it skittishly and I flinch, my hands lighting slightly on fire. The kid jumps back and the fire on my hands goes out. "Sorry. I didn't think it'd hurt you that much," she apologises. "Nor did I. I apologise for almost lighting you on fire," I return. She laughs. _You like her laugh don't you? _Stop talking. I laugh with her, not an insane laugh like earlier, the one that makes her upset.

**Stanley P.O.V**

Stanford and the kids just arrived back. I wonder when and if he is going to tell them about me. _Of course he won't you fool, _I think. I hear Stanford telling the kids to go to bed. Smiling, I know he'll be down soon.

**Dipper P.O.V**

"It's been a long day kids. Go to bed," Grunkle Stan laughs, ruffling my hair. "Grunkle Stan! You haven't even heard what happened," Mabel whines. "And I don't want to hear it. You kids and your fantasies!" He goes to walk off. "But you knew about Bill! You know they're real! What did you do with my book anyway?" I say, even though I have my book I am curious. He rubs the back of his head. "Look kids I don't have the energy for this. Tomorrow, ok?" Me and Mabel nod and walk upstairs.

**Olivia P.O.V**

He can laugh, not in the crazy insane way that haunts me. I smile. "In all seriousness, I really need to check that properly," I remind him. He nods and lifts his chin up. Moving to look at it, I see it is deep but not too long. I grab a bandage and some antiseptic cream. "The best I can do with a first aid kit," I laugh. He smiles, "It'll be fine. Thanks." _When did he get so nice? _I think. Dabbing on some of the cream, I put the bandage on gently. He groans slightly but doesn't move so I can fasten it on. I move back after fixing it on. He rubs his neck. "Not to tight not to lose. Nice job," he pauses, "Have you done this before?" I look down slightly. "Yes and no. When I was younger I was always getting a small cut one way or another so I had to learn how to make makeshift bandages so this is a lot easier if I'm honest," I answer. He nods and puts his bowtie back on after carefully doing up his top button. "I'll be going now. It's late and I need some sleep after today," I say, going to walk out. He laughs, in his nice laugh way that makes me smile. "You and me both!" Bill's face turns serious. "See you later then." I nod and walk out to my room.

**Gideon P.O.V**

Damn Bill! He ruined my plan again! _You're scared of him_, a voice in my head murmurs. No I'm not! Nothing scares me! Ok maybe Bill Cipher scares me… But nothing else! And the nicknames he calls me! Crème puff really! I am strong! And Short stack, when he's a triangle he's shorter than me so he can talk! _He has a soft spot for lil' old Olivia and the Pines kids_, the voice whispers. That's it! The way to get to Bill is through them, a two for one! I get my revenge on the Pines and Earth kid and Bill all in one! Perfect! I know what I'm going to do. "Mark my words, I will have my revenge on you Pines… And Mabel, my marshmallow, you will be mine!" "Fat chance!" I hear Bill's voice echo, "You don't just break a deal with _**the**_ dream demon! You might not want to fall asleep tonight, or ever!" I hear his insane laughter and shudder.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Ah short stack, so cute, so harmless. I can tell he's falling asleep. "Sweet nightmares," I smirk. Payback will be served and Gideon will be so traumatised he won't know what to do the poor sap! This will be fun! I sense Olivia falling asleep. Dreams or nightmares for her I wonder? _She's had a long day, she deserves nice dreams._ I guess the voice is right. I quickly give all the Pines and Earth family members' good dreams and move on to Gideon. "What do you fear most crème puff?" I think aloud. I laugh. "Me! Short stack fears me! And spiders! This will be fun…" I go into Gideon's dream and make my laugh echo everywhere. I create a Mabel out of spiders and make 'dream Gideon' hug and kiss it. Smiling as I hear the kid freak out, I appear and torture him, not physically of course but emotionally. Revenge is sweet and a dish best served with a side of insanity.

**There you go! Thanks again for your reviews, follows and favs. I'll try to update again tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7- Gideon is gone?

**Another chapter! Thanks for all the views people! Didn't expect as many as I have! On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7- Gideon is gone?**

December 30th 2013

I yawn, waking up. My eyes turn yellow and I hear Bill putting on one of his many yellow suits. Shaking my head, I get ready and open the door to go downstairs. "Hey… Great, I don't have a nickname for you still!" Bill sighs sarcastically, leaning on his door. "Why does it matter?" I question. "Nicknames, it's a thing I do. Like shooting star, pine tree, question mark, and for Gideon crème puff and short stack. It's just my thing," Bill answers. I nod slightly and start walking downstairs. "Me, Mabel and Dipper are going to the diner for breakfast. Want to come?" I ask, smiling at him. He shakes his head. "Sorry can't. I have… Business to attend to." I nod and walk downstairs. "See you later," he calls. "Bye!" I reply leaving the house.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Stan is telling us something finally. This is great! It's just bad that we can't meet Olivia at the diner…. Olivia! Oh no what have I done?! We blew her off again! She's going to hate me forever… "Calm down Dip. She'll be fine," Mabel comforts me. I nod and Stan takes us to the vending machine and inputs a code. "Don't tell me you're getting food Grunkle Stan!" Mabel sighs. The vending machine moves over and a stairway is exposed. "Wow… There's something below the Shack and we never even knew it," I gasp. "Come on then… I uh have someone for you to meet," Stan nervously says.

**Stanley P.O.V**

I quickly hide, hearing Stanford taking the kids down here. "Stanley…" He says quietly. I debate coming out. "Kids there's something I need to tell you… I had a brother, a twin brother and we tried to discover the mysteries of Gravity Falls but… Stanley, my brother, died trying… For years I've been trying to bring him back but to no avail…" Stanford sighs. The kids look at him, intrigued and worried. I come out. "Until he made a deal with Bill that made me a ghost," I finish. The kids jump then look from me to Stan. "Y-your Stanley?" Dipper asks. I nod. "You made a deal with Bill?!" Mabel gasps.

**Olivia P.O.V**

_Where are they?_ I sigh. "Want to order ok?" The waitress asks. I shake my head and she walks away. My eyes turn yellow and I focus on finding them. "You made a deal with Bill?!" I barely hear Mabel's shocked speech. Shaking my head, my eyes turn green. _They blew me off… To talk to their Grunkle. Maybe we aren't such great friends. No don't say that. A lot has gone on and it's probably more important than one meal at the diner._

"Why hello there Olivia," I look up and see Gideon. I jump slightly then see he doesn't have the amulet. "What do you want Gideon?" I question. The albino does one of his high pitched giggle like laughs (yes there is a difference between a giggle and a laugh). "Nothin' at all," his eyes suddenly dart around nervously, as if someone is watching him, " Anyway… I wanted to say my goodbyes to you and the Pines family." I look at him, tilting my head in question. "Goodbyes? Where are you going Gideon?" He looks around and shudders. "My- my Dad is sending me to a therapist… I've been having bad dreams, really bad dreams. My old man thought it'd be good for me to go get professional help… And there's none in Gravity Falls," he answers skittishly. I look at him and see he's acting like a gazelle being stalked by a predator. _He isn't lying… I can tell. _

**Gideon P.O.V**

What if Bill is here… Is he watching me? I see his symbol everywhere now. He's watching me, I'm sure of it. "I- I need to go. B-bye," I stutter. Before Olivia has time to reply I'm gone. My Dad's car waiting for me outside. "Come on then son. We have to take you to the nut hous- I mean therapist," he says. I get in the car, glad to be leaving Gravity Falls, leaving Bill, leaving Mabel… Mabel… _Don't worry, you'll be back for her soon enough… _The voice comforts. I nod, as my old man drives away. I hear his insane laughter. "No matter how far you run, I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you!" Bill laughs in my head. Shuddering, I try to block him out.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I've run the kid out of town! Ha! One problem out of the way, another one to attend to. I stroll casually into the diner and sit in the other side of the booth from Olivia. "Got stood up?" I question. She nods. "Well I've attended to my business so want anything to eat? I'm paying," I pull out my wallet and show it to her. "I guess I could have some food," she replies. "Great," I smile, getting up to talk to the waitress.

I order some food for us, a soft drink for her and some alcohol for me. "I'll need proof of id handsome," the waitress asks. I show her my- fake- driver's licence and she nods. The drinks show up and I take them and our food to the table.

"Thanks Bill. And you have alcohol. Don't tell me you're going to get drunk," she laughs. I laugh with her. "No I can't get drunk," I answer. She nods then appears to have a question as she tilts her head. "What?" I say. "What did you do to Gideon? He's going to be locked up in an insane asylum or 'therapist' as he put it," she questions. I rub the back of my head. She's so caring. The crème puff was going to kill her yesterday and now she's suddenly worried about him. I sigh. I should tell her the truth. "I… gave him nightmares…" I stutter. She raises an eyebrow at me and gives me an expression of 'seriously'. "He was going to kill you and Pine Tree and as many people needed to get Shooting Star," I reason. "In normal person speak please," she replies. "Pine Tree is Dipper, Shooting Star is Mabel. I read his thoughts; he was going to do it. He also broke a deal with me that cost me dearly. I just got my revenge on him is all," I say, trying not to laugh or scare her. She sighs and has a sip of her drink. "Fine. Just don't abuse your power," the girl warns. I smile, for a mortal she sure knows a lot. "I won't. I've had this job for a long time now," I assure her. She sits back and her eyes turn purple.

**Olivia P.O.V**

We finish the food and Bill has about 8 more drinks. _How can he still stand without falling over? _I shake my head and me and Bill walk out. "This was fun. I'd like to learn more about your magic," I smile. He laughs, thankfully not in an insane way. "Ok maybe I can teach you. Just not today. My magic is… complicated and slightly corrupting," he replies. "I want to learn how you float first. That would come in handy if I ever get thrown off a cliff," I laugh. He smiles, "yes I guess it would!"

**A new chapter. I'm going on holiday tomorrow to Florida, yay! Would be going elsewhere but there's a war next door to said country and said country can never not help other countries and never help themselves. *sigh* Anyway, I should be able to update as I found out the place I'm staying has Wi-Fi and as I'll be bored on the plane I can work on more chapters. So don't worry! See you all in the next chapter so probably Tuesday or Wednesday, as we go on Monday. I have to be ready to leave my house at 4:30am, WHY?! The sad part is I can't sleep on planes so I'm going to be tired as. **


	8. Chapter 8- try and fail, try again and

**Ahh new chapter. Sitting in a plane listening to itunes, really wishing I was in Florida by now but I have another flight to go on, from Britain to Washington to Florida. All on standby, not fun. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8- try and fail, try again and still fail**

December 31st 2013

Bill promised me he'd teach me magic today. It sounds like fun. He said not everyone can do magic so even if I can do something it means I can make progress easily. I get up and get ready for the day. Grabbing my small bag, I place in it my phone and slip my pocket knife in the side pocket just in case. "Coming kid?" Bill asks from outside my door. I nod, knowing he sees me, and pull down the sleeve of my jacket.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Why did I even agree to this?!_ You_ _want to protect her. This is a way for her to protect herself. _Oh shut up voice. "Where to?" The kid asks. "The forest. Less people and more things to practice on," I say. She nods and grabs a necklace of hers as we leave. I look at it and shake my head seeing it's an amethyst pendant with a silver dragon curling round it. "You seem to have a thing for crystals and dragons," I say. She looks nervous and replies, "Well considering I somehow got a burn mark in the shape of a dragon I think it's justified." I make an expression like 'show me'. Shaking her head, she walks down the road ahead of me into the forest. I sigh following her.

We enter a clearing and I make the same expression at her. She sighs and takes off her jacket, showing me a definitely not coincidental scorch mark spiralling up her arm from her forearm. The dragons head is by her wrist and I can only say the tail ends at her shoulder. "Holy hologram! How'd you get that?" I question. "I don't know. It kind of showed up before you did," she shrugs, putting her blue jacket back on. "At least I now have a nickname for you!" I smile. She laughs and tilts her head in question. "Scorch mark! Now onto the magic," I laugh. She laughed when I said the name then smiled when I said magic.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Why isn't Olivia answering her phone? Where is she? I sigh and wonder what to do. Mabel is with her friends; Wendy and Soos aren't here and I don't really want to talk to Stan, either of them. Maybe I could go hang out with the Manotaurs. I need to get friends my own age… They're all older than me. Walking out of the Shack, I start heading to the arcade down the street. "If it isn't Dipper," I hear a familiar voice say and laughs. "Robbie," I reply, not bothering to turn around and talk. "Oh come on I know we've been enemies but how about we wipe the slate clean?" He asks. I ignore him and keep walking. "Fine be that way!" he calls. Shaking my head, I push my hat up slightly and place my hands in my pockets. This is going to be a long day.

**Olivia P.O.V**

Bill sits/ floats like he's sitting on air in the middle of the clearing. "So you wanted to learn how to float then scorch mark?" he questions. I nod. "Well I'd prefer not to give you any of my power as there is a slight," he fake coughs and makes a sound like 'high', "possibility that you may possibly go insane. So hopefully you have magic in you." Nodding, I stand opposite him waiting. "The spell to float is simple; once you know it you can float without thinking. Repeat after me - nec fundatus eaque sursum vado," he says. "nec fundatus eaque sursum vado," I repeat. I start trying to translate it then realise I'm no longer on the ground, granted I'm only a few inches off the ground but still. Bill smiles at me. "Nice job scorch mark. You have your own magic which is good. It means you can easily progress and I don't have to give you my magic," he praises. Smiling, I imagine myself going higher and see I'm doing what I think.

I copy Bill's laid back pose and sit in the air like him. He moves his arm and I move mine. "Hey!" we both say. "Stop copying me!" we laugh. "I am an idiot," he says, thinking I'm going to copy. "Yes yes you are Bill," I smirk. "No fair scorch mark. No fair," he whines in a fake upset tone. "Demons don't do fair. Considering I'm with the trickster of tricksters I thought I wouldn't play fair," I retort. He gazes oddly into thin air as if he's remembering something. "I actually tricked the trickster of tricksters, wow that guy was annoying. Going on and on about how his plans fail , he never wins, he has an idiot brother and his 'father' doesn't love him blah blah blah, cry me a river," he fakes a annoyed expression and falls over in the air laughing to himself. Shaking my head, I imagine myself back on the ground and stand up. "My next lesson?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"My next lesson?" Scorch mark raises an eyebrow at me and waits on the ground. "What do you want to learn?" I question. She starts thinking then looks at me. "How to make blue fire," she says. I nod and remember the spell. "Your fire is a different colour depending on the person. Yours might not be blue. This is the spell- ignem ignis," I recite, feeling the familiar comforting heat on my hand. "Ignem ignis," she repeats. A purple flame surrounds her hand and the edges are slightly blue. That's a sorceresses flame… _See? She isn't just a mortal. Remember why you said her parents? They were so deeply involved in magic that they gave it to their child. _The voice echos. I smile at her, "Nice job there scorch mark. That flame is a strong one; I was expecting more little flame in the centre of your palm, not a massive blaze that covers your hand!" She smirks. "I learnt from the best," she replies. I fix my bowtie and smile, "why thank you." She blushes and clicks her fingers and the fire goes out. "Next lesson?"

**Dipper P.O.V**

"Next lesson?" I hear Olivia's voice somewhere in the forest as I walk through the trees. Following it, I see her and Bill in a clearing. Why is Bill with Olivia? And why is she floating? "The next lesson scorch mark is how to teleport. Pine Tree, you want to come out and not hide behind a tree there? We both know you're here," Bill says, looking right at me.

"Dipper? Hi! How's things? I have something to tell you!" Olivia smiles. "Let's start with why you're practicing magic with Bill! He's dangerous!" I state. She shakes her head. "He offered to teach me because I wanted to learn. That's not the point. Gideon is-" she starts. "I don't want to hear it," I retort. Her eyes turn green and she stops floating. "You have to! He's in an insane asylum!" She yells. I look at her. "You're serious?" She nods. "Wow… Anyway did you know Stan has/ had a twin brother and Bill-" Bill cuts me off, "I made a deal to bring him back. However he's a ghost as I'm a demon and don't make honest deals. He doesn't resent me for it. In fact Stanley was worried about me the day after Stan cut my neck with a demon blade." I look at him oddly. "Stan has a demon blade? I read about something like that in three," I confess. Bill nods and looks back at Olivia. "So the spell to teleport is easy. And since broken heart is heading our way with his annoying gang I suggest you use it. Repeat after me and think of where you want to go and me and pine tree -Ianuae Magicae," Bill says. "Ianuae Magicae," Olivia recites. Suddenly, everything around us becomes warped. Dizzy. I feel dizzy and light headed. Bill looks passive as our surroundings go back into focus and we are by the Mystery Shack. It all goes black.

**So Dipper just passed out and Olivia is learning magic. If you know who Bill was talking about when he was saying he tricked the trickster of tricksters, please say in your review. **

**Person- he means me.**

**Me- you aren't meant to be in this world! Be gone!**

**Person- fine. *I mute him while he says something that will give away his identity***

**Me- nice helmet by the way.**

**Person- *I un-mute him* I should have you hanged for this!**

**Me- except you can't because I'm in another sort of dimensional plane. Oh and the flight was ok but boring and I didn't have enough charge to finish the story on the plane or yesterday. So here you go! Bye**

**Bill Cipher- oh it's you.**

**Person- dressed up dorito. Why are you human?**

**Bill Cipher- you aren't the only one *They fade out arguing***

**Me- ARORAEARTHICEFIRE OUT! *they both look at me* see you! *I teleport away* **


	9. Chapter 9- You're insane!

**Hi guys! New chapter again… Oh and to reply to the reviews, I just did something generic to see who you'd think it is (I also may have changed something in the last chapter if you want to figure it more out possibly maybe I don't know what I'm doing). It being Stanford is actually a good idea… I should have thought of that! Oh well, it's probably not going to come up anyway but like I said, I have no idea what I'm going to write till I write it. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9- You're insane!**

December 31st 2013

Everything goes back into focus and I stand there, not even staggering. "So you're good at teleports then scorch mark?" Bill smirks. "You do realise Dipper is passed out on the floor," I say. Bill shrugs and realises we are at the Mystery Shack. "Why did you have to choose here? Considering Pine tree fainted I'm actually glad so forget I complained," he sighs. I smile. "You're so whiny sometimes, and by sometimes I mean all the time." He makes a face at me then goes like he's going to say something and pauses. "If I complain it would just support your claim," he states. "Yes and that rhymed. You're a poet and you didn't know it."

Bill makes Dipper float and I knock on the Mystery Shack door. A ghostly figure appears next to me. "Stanley?! What the?!" Bill says, surprised. I look at the ghost and see he's a lot like Stan. "Why is Dipper passed out? Bill what did you do?" The ghost shakes his head. "We teleported and he passed out. Is that normal?" I answer then look at Bill with my question. Bill nods. "Who are you?" I ask the spectre. "Stanford's twin brother, Stanley, in ghost form. Also, I know who you are so don't introduce yourself there is no need," Stanley replies. "Don't rip off my style and say 'I know lots of things'," Bill complains. "See, you're always complaining!" I smirk at him. Bill fixes his bowtie and glares at me. "I'll go get Stan, let yourselves in and put Dipper on the couch," the ghost says absentmindedly. He floats inside through the door.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Wha? I'm on the couch in the Shack. Bill is stood in the corner with his top hat obscuring my sight of the top part of his face. Olivia is sitting by me, obviously worried. "What happened?" I question groggily. Wow my head hurts. I rub my temples. "We teleported and you fainted," Bill says. I nod at the demon and sit up.

Stan storms into the room and holds Bill up by his collar. "What the hell did you do to my nephew?!" I look at him. "Grunkle Stan I'm fine," I reply. Stan looks at me then at Bill and Olivia and lets him go. Bill straightens his tie and fixes his collar. "Thanks Pine tree. You do remember hurting my neck right Stanford?" The demon questions. Stan looks like he's going to punch Bill then turns to me. "You sure you're ok kid?" I nod and he sighs. I see Bill rub his neck nervously. "If we're done here, me and Olivia will be going," he sighs. "Good. Get out of my shack. Bye Olivia," Stan replies without even turning around. "Bye Dipper," Olivia says. "Bye Pine Tree. Don't worry the dizziness and sick feeling will go soon," Bill waves goodbye then walks out with Olivia behind him.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

My neck hurts a lot but I wouldn't admit it, especially with scorch mark right there. She worries about me a lot more than she'd like to admit. I smirk. "Are we done for today or…?" The kid questions. I nod and keep walking. She walks after me quickly then stops me by holding my wrist. "Your neck is hurt and you need to stop moving so I can teleport us home and get a look at you better," she says. "And you say I'm the one who whines and complains all the time," I reply teasingly. "That's because you are triangle man. Now stand still so I can teleport us," she states. I shake my head and she teleports us to 'my' room.

**Gideon P.O.V**

Where am I? I'm at the therapist before they take me to the nut house… "Hello Gideon. How are you?" Someone in a lab coat asks. I read their name tag. "I'm fine thank you… Maryanne…" I answer. She smiles at me. "That's good to hear. Now please come with me so I can find out about your problem," she talks slowly as if I'm an idiot. "It isn't a problem…. I've just had nightmares… nothing serious…" I say. Is he watching me? I don't see his symbol. I can relax. "Well we still need to review it for you Gideon. Don't worry we won't put you in a strait jacket. You are functioning normally and don't appear to be a danger to yourself or others. Please follow me," Maryanne smiles. I follow her, now relaxed and calm. She leads me to a room with a desk and seats. She gestures for me to sit down.

"Now Gideon, can you please describe the nature of your dreams," Maryanne continues to speak slowly. "I'm not stupid so you don't need to talk so slowly," I reply with equal slowness. She laughs, obviously fake. "Sorry. Now if you can tell me-" "- I don't want to talk about it," I cut her off.

**Olivia P.O.V**

_Don't be an idiot Bill. _I think. Bill sits by the dresser and takes off his bowtie and undoes his top button to allow me a better look. I take off the bandage carefully and see fresh blood. "When Stan grabbed you by the collar it made you bleed," I say. Bill waves his hand as if pushing the thought away. "It doesn't hurt," he replies dismissively. I poke it and he yelps. "Yes it does you are a liar," I look at him and frown. "Ok so it does. I'm a demon, of course I am a liar. I'm not the person who lies the most in gravity falls," a picture of Stan appears in front of him. "Well yes Stan lies more but he has more responsibility," I regret saying it instantly.

Bill turns red, his suit and hair changing colour, his skin becoming a dark pink and his eye turning a dark black and red. "You think I _don't _have responsibility?! I've been looking out for you and the people in my circle for _years_. I'm _THE _dream demon! I've been around for eons and you think I don't have more responsibility then that con man?!" He yells, pushing me against the wall. A red fire glows on his hand and he holds me up by my top. "Bill you're…hurting me…" I groan. He smirks and puts his flaming hand closer to me, next to my face. The flames caress the side of my face and I wince.

I see the flames shift and move away. Bill drops me and steps back. I clutch my cheek. "Sorry. I didn't know what I was doing… I haven't gone this long without killing someone in… a very long time. I'm so sorry… So sorry…" Bill stutters. I fell tears on the side of my face and realise I'm crying. "It's ok… I was a b*** **(AUTHOR NOTE- This fanfiction is rated T, no hate please)**.I… forgive you…" I reply slowly still holding my cheek. Bill helps me up and tries to decide what to do.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I'm insane… I'm stupid ,impulsive and hot headed. Thoughts tumble into my head but I can't say them aloud. Excuses, apologies, self-hatred, all these thoughts flow into my head. What do I do? What can I do? I burnt her cheek and she's crying. _Comfort her. _The voice whispers. "No. It's my fault and I take full responsibility. I'm sorry," I say. She smiles slightly. "I… need a hug," she stutters still crying and holding her cheek. I tentatively wrap my arms around her gently and hope I don't crush her, as the last times I have held someone was to kill them. She cries into my chest and I stroke her back and say things like 'it's going to be ok' and 'don't worry'.

_I knew you had a heart in you somewhere. _The voice, however right it is, annoyingly reminds me. I ignore it and keep comforting her.

**Olivia P.O.V**

Grandma is going to freak out. If Stan sees it he'll kill Bill with the demon blade. If Dipper sees it he'll freak out and try to find something in his book. If Mabel sees it she'll freak out and try to stop me from being near Bill. Heck Olivia watch will now be a thing. "It'll be alright scorch mark. I can make it so they won't see it," Bill whispers. I look up at him, my eyes red but no longer making tears. "How?" My faint reply barely audible. "I tricked the trickster of tricksters. I can use an illusion to hide it till it heals. It's only a red mark," he tries to comfort. "That covers half my cheek. I don't want you using power all the time. I'll just wear lots of make up over it. A mortal solution to a magical problem," I say. Bill shakes his head. "You're going to stop me no matter what I say aren't you?" I nod. "You're so stubborn," he sighs. "And you aren't?" I reply jokingly. He laughs and stops hugging me. "Now do me a favour," I continue, "and sit down so I can look at your wound again."

**And there goes my predictability. You'll get used to it if you read any of my other stories ever, past or future. Advertising. Yay *sarcastic* **

**Bill Cipher- where are you! *he runs into my hotel room* *I vanish* **

**Me- I'm at the pool.**

**Bill Cipher- you are right there. And I need to invade your mind and destroy you.**

**Me- yeah no. *I reappear* you wouldn't want the nice readers to be sad you killed the author of the story.**

**Bill Cipher- people actually read this?!**

**Me- yes.**

**Bill Cipher- on what?**

**Me- an amazing site called fanfiction**

**Bill Cipher- don't annoy me-**

**Me- -you won't like me when I'm angry? I know what you're like so I'm going to do this. Bye guys! AroraEarthIcefire out! *I teleport somewhere random***

**Bill Cipher- I am going to destroy her. I will burn her to the ground.**


	10. Chapter 10- The past never leaves you

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and follows favs etc. I really didn't think I'd get more than 2 followers on this story and 3 reviews or something. I'd also like to say sorry for not updating sooner, I puked on Sunday so I spent the day trying not to be sick again. It wasn't fun especially when I'm on holiday! =/ Also, so very much writers block. Thanks for all the support guys! It really makes me want to keep writing for you all! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 10- The past never leaves you**

January 1st 2014

While everyone else would be celebrating, I don't. I hate New Year's. Sighing, I go downstairs. "Hey scorch mark!" Bill is leaning on the door frame smiling. "Hi…" I mutter. Bill shakes his head. "Lighten up," he says and drags me outside. "I'm not in the mood B-" A snowball hits me on the side of the head. "Hey Olivia!" Dipper calls from down the road. Mabel throws a snowball at him and tries to avoid being hit with one herself. "Let's have a snow war! Teams of two or free for all?" Mabel smiles. "Free for all!" We all say except Bill, who looks very confused. I run and dive behind a bush then throw snowballs at Bill. "What is this game? Do I throw snowballs back or…?" I stare at him. "Don't tell me you've never had a snowball fight," I question. He looks at me blankly. "When I was a kid the world was very different. I don't think I have ever been in snow anywhere but here," he shrugs. "Oh. Well it's easy. Just get some snow and pack it together then throw it at someone. Like this," I demonstrate what to do and he copies me. The snowball hits me in the side of the head. "Nice shot," I laugh.

**Mabel P.O.V**

So Bill is playing snow wars with us and not trying to kill us. Either he's desperate for something or he's tricking us. I don't trust him. He's evil and twisted. We need to be careful.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Why'd I have to bring up my past? I hate my past. You know what I'm not even going to think about it. Nope. Not even going to think about the fact that I- no not going to think about it.

**Time skip **

Scorch mark dragged me and the Pines kids to the clearing in the forest. Why can't they just let me go back to the dreamscape so I can get some peace?! I float/ sit in the air and raise an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes and throws a snowball at me. I almost fall over in the air. She laughs.

"So… Dipper saw me practicing magic with Bill and I thought I'd show you…" She starts. Pine tree looks at her oddly. "Wait you were practicing magic with _Bill_!" Shooting star says my name like it's a curse. "That cut deep Shooting Star," I make a face like I'm going to cry then frown. "Sorry. I forgot you were on our side," she replies plainly. I shrug. In my opinion I was never on a side. I was going to double cross the crème puff some time or another. "I was never on anyone's side," I put it simply. "You helped Gideon!" She retorts. "I was going to make him regret that deal the second I fulfilled my end. I don't make fair deals-" Pine tree cuts me off, "Like with Stanley?" I sigh. "I'm not the bad guy in that story," I reason. There's no point. They're just going to keep arguing with me.

I rub my temples, not bothering to listen to their blabbering anymore. "Holy hologram you guys are annoying! Just let scorch mark show you her magic. I promise I didn't give her any of mine, as it is slightly, 'highly', corrupting," I shake my head. They pause and just stand there. Scorch mark smiles and they look at her. "Go on," Pine tree sighs.

**Olivia P.O.V**

Yes! I get to show them now! I'm so excited. I recite the Latin in my head and start floating. Smiling, I stand normally then think the Latin to make the fire on my hand. Dipper and Mabel stare at me oddly as the flame engulfs my hand. It goes out. "I also learnt how to teleport. Because it made Dipper faint last time I thought it's better not to demonstrate it," I smile. "Olivia why did you need to learn this?" Dipper shakes his head. My eyes turn green. "I thought if we learnt magic we could defend ourselves better…" Dipper sighs, "Olivia Bill is trying to corrupt you. Either that or he's tricking you." My jaw drops. "He saved my life Dipper! He taught me magic so I could protect myself! He saved us from Gideon," I try. Dipper gives me a scornful look that makes my blood boil. "When you stop being crazy, stop by the Shack. Come on Mabel lets go," he starts walking away but Mabel stays. "Mabel." Mabel looks from me to him. "Give me a sec Dipping sauce. Meet you at the shack," She puts on a fake smile as Dipper walks away.

**Mabel P.O.V**

I may not trust Bill at all but I trust Olivia's judgement. Plus she's right about it can help us defend ourselves. I'm curious and I want to learn. But Dipper…. I sigh. He won't understand. He always buries his head in that book of his and refuses to trust anything else. Nobody is born evil, maybe Bill just needs someone to show him how good he can be. "Thanks for staying Mabel," Olivia attempts a smile. "No problem! Dipper's just being sour. He's probably just jealous. He thinks he discovered everything. Sometimes, I think he doesn't really care about anything other than that journal, and Wendy, and pretty much every girl he's ever met," I hope for a laugh from my friend but she just smiles, thankfully not a forced or fake one. "You know I wouldn't mind learning that floating thing. Could come in handy if we ever have to fight a massive Gideon bot again!" She laughs. "I think the spell was - nec fundatus eaque sursum vado," she looks at Bill for conformation and he nods approvingly. I repeat it and feel myself floating a bit. "Wow," I breathe. She smiles at me and starts floating too. Somehow we get into a snowball fight while floating and Bill just sits/ floats there.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Argh. Why don't they get it? I'm trying to protect them! Bill is bad news! The journal said not to trust him! It never lies! I hear footsteps behind me. "Oh hi Mabel," I say. "Guess again," Robbie laughs. I turn around to see him and his gang of idiots. "What do you want Robbie," I sigh. "Nothing much. Hey could you give Wendy this," he passes me a CD. I drop it instantly. "It'll have mind control. No I'm not giving it to her!" I half yell.

**Gideon P.O.V**

Maryanne has been trying to get me to tell her but I refuse. They've resorted to using technology but 'something', AKA Bill, is interfering with the equipment. In a way it's good. In a way it's bad. _Don't worry. Here's what you tell them to get you out of here. Put on some of your charm and say what I tell you_, the voice whispers. Yes. This is a great plan.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Broken heart has no idea one of my symbols is right on that tree by him. I'm watching them oh yes. I'm watching them. They won't do anything to Pine Tree as long as I'm watching. Ah mortal rivalries. So petty, so stupid. It makes me laugh. Also, the crème puff is thinking of a way out. It'd be fun to destroy him. I need him for later though. An odd tugging sensation brings me from my thoughts. It's a feeling like no other. To explain it, it feels like my heart is being pulled out of my chest and the dimensional reality saying where I am is no longer correct. "I'm being summoned," I tell the girls as the tugging becomes painful. "I'll be back," I grit my teeth and they nod. I quickly teleport before it hurts like being ran through with a sword repeatedly. I know what it feels like; I did it to myself a few times to prove a point. My laughter fills the air as my physical form comes into being. "I have a job for you."

**So a new chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. I just watched the first few episodes of Gravity Falls season 2 as it was on literally a little while ago on the TV in my hotel room. It was awesome. I'm having a great holiday by the way. In a few days I get to swim with dolphins! I can't wait! Still sad my cousin couldn't come for a visit though… It's been years since I last saw her. *sighs* anyway!**

**Bill Cipher- You had to write that in. My chest hurts. **

**Me- Olivia is write you always complain. *he frowns***

**Bill Cipher- it isn't fun! It really hurts.**

**Me- good for you. You said you ran yourself through repeatedly.**

**Bill Cipher- I needed to prove a point. **

**Me- what point is that?**

**Bill Cipher- that I can't be killed. I didn't really use a sword. I used my cane. It has a spike on the end when I want it to. Useful for fighting. However I have been ran through repeatedly with a sword.**

**Me- right… See you all next time! AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	11. Chapter 11- The deal

**Hi guys! A new chapter. First off, thanks for all the reviews and favs, follows etc. it really makes me want to keep writing. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the last few days of my holiday was hectic and I only got back to the UK a day or so ago. As I flew on an overnight flight, I was tired as! Also, again so much writers block. It's like this story gets harder and harder to write! Oh well. **

**Chapter 11- The deal**

January 1st 2014

Me and Mabel are still having a snow war. I wonder where Bill is… He's been gone for at least 10 minutes. Mabel nails me in the glasses with a snowball. "Owww," I groan. Being hit in the glasses is one of the worst things, they push into your nose and it's hard to see. I rub my eyes and take my glasses off. "Oh sorry! Are you ok?" Mabel asks running over to me. I nod and put my glasses back on. "See, it's fine. You should probably be going back to Dipper. He'll freak if you take much longer," I remind her. She frowns and sighs, "I don't really want to. He's so… controlling now. Not like when we first came here… Now there's monsters, and Gideon, Bill, Pacifica, all these things to deal with. I just feel so trapped." I see Mabel in a new light now. She's become a bigger person over the last few years, a better person. I hug my friend right there and then.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Who summoned me this time then? I look down and see a man I used to know, a man I thought had been dead for years, a man I knew had been dead for years. "_**You**_ have a job for _me_?" My voice sounds as shocked as I am. He laughs. "Yes I do Cipher. Don't worry I'm not a ghost, or a figment of your imagination," he assures me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What could you possibly need of me, almighty god of gravity falls?" I reply. "I'm not almighty! I am not a god," the man says. "You _**died **_twenty five years ago," I remind him. He smiles, "Actually I survived, faked my death so even you wouldn't know." My jaw drops, "How? Holy hologram how?" He laughs. "You should know better than anyone Bill, I can do lots of things. Now, onto more pressing matters. I summoned you because you are going against-" "- the order that you, the supposedly not a god, set. You told me you left us to our own devices years ago. Can I not make at least one friend?! Am I doomed to your 'order' for eternity! Cursed to kill all those I love and be driven to insanity in this madness!" I yell, turning red. "Bill it isn't like that. It's just that it will cause problems. The order-" "- I've had enough of your stupid order! Why do you have a vendetta against me! What did I ever do to you? Let me guess, I was born. Well I've had enough. I finally have a friend and one generation of Pines is finally starting to trust me. I'm not stopping seeing them. I'm not leaving Gravity Falls," I state. He grabs my wrist and turns me so I have to face him. "You listen here. You are going to listen to me because like it or not I own this town. And I can banish you with a click of my fingers. That wasn't even the main reason I summoned you William Cipher. I summoned you because I need to make a deal with you," he snarls. "I won't help you old man," I retort. He twists my wrist. "You must help me. Or Gravity Falls will die," he says softly.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Robbie. Why can't he leave Wendy alone? "She's not into you man!" I say. "Fine. You know what whatever!" Robbie growls. Robbie holds me up by my shirt and hangs me on a tree by my hood. "Hey! No fair! Get me down from here," I yell as they leave. Sighing I slip my arms out of my body warmer and try not to land funny as I hit the ground. "Stupid Robbie," I mutter brushing myself off. I get my jacket off of the tree branch and walk away muttering curses under my breath.

**Mystery Guy (as in the one with Bill) P.O.V**

I hold Cipher's wrist so he has to look at me. "Gravity Falls will die…" He repeats slowly, turning yellow. I let go of his wrist as he sits down, in the air, with his head in his hands. "Gravity Falls will die… Gravity Falls will die!" He repeats again. "Yes William, Gravity Falls will die if you don't make this deal with me," I say truthfully. He looks up at me, with tears in the corner of his eye. "So I have to make the deal with you," William half cries. I nod. "It's ok Bill. It's not a hard deal," I say. "What's the deal?" Bill asks as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I need all three journals. The original copies," I answer. "What do I get out of it?" He questions, the tears drying up. "I'll let you stay in Gravity Falls and you'll be free of me. How does that sound?" I smile. Cipher is really like a small child. You have to be gentle when you break the news to him. "Deal," he murmurs, his hand lighting on blue fire. I shake his hand and the fire goes out. "Good luck," I say and disappear.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"Good luck." Good luck?! Good luck?! My town is going to die if I don't do this deal! I'll be the only one able to escape. Damn that old man. He's ruined my life from the get go… I hate him. I hate him more than crème puff multiplied by how long the cosmos has lived for. How am I going to do this? If I do this I'd have to get 3 off Scorch mark, and 1 and 2 off Stanford. That'd mean betraying the first friend I've had in about 200 years. _You have to save the town. Otherwise your friends won't have long left_, the voice says. Ok so it's right but… it's hard. I don't like betraying people. As crazy and evil as I am, betraying my friends is not something I enjoy, believe it or not. I sit down and ponder what I can do and how I'm going to do it.

**Mabel P.O.V**

Olivia hugs me. "If I'm truthful too, I've felt so confused and conflicted ever since my parents disappeared. Having you guys as friends has really helped me…" She says. "Having you as a friend has really helped me too. If I'm honest… I use my randomness and stuff as a wall… the things Pacifica says really gets to me… And Dipper's so possessive sometimes… it doesn't help," I sigh. She hugs me and I hug her back. "We cool?" She asks. "So cool," I smile. We do our secret handshake and say goodbye.

**So Bill got into some trouble with a Mystery man. I'd like to know who you guys think he is. Again, sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a lot to do. See you guy in the next chapter! Remember to R&R and tell me who you think the Mystery man is in your review. If any of you guess right I will give you so many props and points. **

**Bill Cipher- Gravity Falls…**

**Me- calm down Bill it's my story, it isn't going to happen, probably.**

**Bill Cipher- if it happens I will hunt you down and kill you. Till then I'll be watching you! *he disappears* **

**Me- because that isn't creepy at all… AroraEarthIcefire out! See you in the next chapter which is hopefully soon! Please leave writers block!**


	12. Chapter 12- Bill's dream

**So a new chapter just before I start school. Sorry for not updating again. I'm having so much writers block. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 12- Bill's dream**

January 3nd 2014

Bill's been acting weird lately. It's worrying me. He won't talk to me much and when he does it's only a 'hi'. It is midnight so I should be getting some sleep. I rest my head on my pillow and fall asleep.

**Gideon P.O.V**

Today is the day I get out. I bat my eyelashes and give Maryanne my sweetest look. "Maryanne can I talk to you please?" I ask in my cutest voice. She gives a quick awh and nods me into the next room. "The real reason I'm here is that my Daddy wanted to get rid of me. He said I was a disgrace… Please let me go so I can go home to mommy. She lives only a little way away. You see my parents are divorced.." I make it sound believable and a fake tear rolls down my cheek. "You poor thing. I'll sign your release forms now," Maryanne says, giving me a tissue. She gives me her hand to hold and we walk out. She signs some papers then lets me go. The second I'm out of sight I start running. I have to get back to Gravity Falls. Good thing my marshmallow is so caring.

**Mabel P.O.V**

I walk downstairs and grab a glass of milk. I don't know why but I can't sleep much anymore. It's like my mind stays awake worrying and so do I. I don't want to share a room with Dipper anymore. I don't want him constantly watching and being overprotective. He's worse than Bill with the always watching thing! I wish he'd just leave me alone. Bill isn't all that bad. I still think he's going to betray us but I want to know why. Like I said before no one is born evil. So what happened to Bill to make him so evil? That's still unknown. I will find out though. I drink my milk and sigh then walk back upstairs.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V **

I've fallen asleep. I know that much. But where am I. A dream you idiot. You see these all the time. But not one of mine. I don't dream. Do I? In the dream I see gravity falls be destroyed and watch as the Pines and Olivia die in the flames. "Bill! Bill help me!" She screams. "Help me Bill! No one is born evil!" Shooting star cries as she perishes. I move to help them but feel chains on me keeping me in place. "No. No. NOOO!" I yell and wake up panting. I feel my 'heart' beating fast. "Calm down Bill it was just a dream," Scorch mark says from nearby. I see her sitting on a chair staring at me. "How… how did you get in…?" I question. "The door wasn't locked. I heard you getting distressed in your sleep and came," She replies. Part of me wants to say why do you care. The other part wants to scream stalker and run away. Instead I say "Thanks I guess. Wait it's two in the morning what are you doing up?" She blushes then replies, "I can't sleep. I'll go back to my room now." I nod as she leaves. "Thanks." She turns back and smiles half-heartedly. "No problem." She leaves and I'm alone with my thoughts again. I've been trying to distance myself from her, so I don't care as much taking the book. It's the last thing she has left of her parents, minus the house, money, family heirlooms, ok so the only thing that matters. The only thing she cares about. I sigh and lay back thinking.

**Stanley P.O.V**

Something… something is wrong. I can't figure it out though… Stan isn't working on the portal… and Dipper isn't raising the dead… so why do I feel like something bad is going to happen…

**Gideon P.O.V**

I've almost made it to Gravity falls. I'm dirty and sweaty and my feet hurt but that'll all just pull on Mabel's heart strings. Perfect. I approach the Mystery Shack and knock weakly. "I'll get it!" I hear my Marshmallow yell from inside. She opens the door and I collapse. "Gideon! What… what happened to you?" I look at her and mutter, "I escaped a nut house. My dad sent me there. He told me I was getting therapy for the bad dreams I've been having… he lied." Mabel takes a twig out of my hair. "How far away was this place?" She asks. "Miles… I've been walking since midnight…" I reply. It's working exactly to plan. "Well I can't take you into the Shack…"

**Mabel P.O.V**

It's all a lie. Don't let him get to you. Tell him to leave and shut the door. But he's tired… and hurt. No don't think about that. "That's too bad…" I shut the door and walk away so I can't hear him. He's evil and mean. Just ignore him.

**Olivia P.O.V**

_I'm so tired… don't think about that. Just go get a coffee or something,_ I think. I get changed into my normal clothes and walk out. "Where you going Scorch mark?" I hear Bill say. "I need a coffee or a hot chocolate. I'll be at the Diner," I reply. I walk out before he can say anything.

At the diner, I order my drink and find somewhere to sit. A boy in a dark jacket and jeans asks if he can sit in the other side of the booth as the Diner is full. I nod. "I'm not using it. Go ahead," I say. He sits down and flips his hair which doesn't shift it from in front of his eye. "I'm Robbie," He holds out his hand. "Olivia," I reply shaking it. I've seen him around town but never met him. Didn't Dipper say he was bad news and always trying to hit on Wendy? But Dipper is overprotective. He doesn't seem that bad so far… I can always slap him if he annoys me and walk away. "Are you into music?" He asks. "Mostly pop music. You?" I reply with a question. "Rock and stuff. Deep stuff," He shrugs. "Cool. So are you here for breakfast or?" I question. "I'm just getting a hot chocolate and then I'm going to the arcade," he answers. "I'm getting a hot chocolate too. But I don't know what I'm doing after," I say. "Want to come to the arcade with me?" He smiles. I don't want to be rude, might as well. "Yeah ok. But this isn't a date and I barely know you. So put a foot out of line and I will have no troubles slapping you," I warn. "Ok."

**Robbie P.O.V**

Wendy is going to the arcade and she is so going to be jealous. It's a great plan. She finishes her drink, leaves a tip, and walks out. I do the same and follow her. We walk to the arcade. "Let's play that game," I suggest. She nods and puts the money in. We play multiplayer and I subtly flirt with her. Every time she just ignores it and talks about gaming. I see Wendy looking our way and make sure I'm being flirty. Wendy makes her jealous face and walks away. "Well I got to go," I say. She nods and keeps playing. I leave and follow after Wendy, determined to win her back.

**Looks like people have plans and storylines are combining. WHAT IS THIS CHAOS?! =) So school tomorrow, NOOOOOOOOOO! Year 9 options year. Still no idea what I'm going to choose but oh well. ** **AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	13. Chapter 13- No

**Hi guys! Again, sorry for not updating sooner, I just went back to school last week and I've been busy. So much homework. On with the chapter, oh and to help with the writer's block, if you guys have any ideas about what should happen in the story or anything pm me or if you're a guest and don't have an account write a review about it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 13- No…**

January 10th 2014

Not much has happened in the past few days. I've mostly just been reading the book and staying away from people. People suck sometimes. I don't want to talk to Dipper and I know Robbie was using me to make Wendy jealous. Also, Stan will just keep telling me to stay away from Bill. I don't know what happened between them. Also Bill won't tell me anything… He's always away thinking and he barely talks to me. I miss the old Bill.

I get off my bed and walk out of my room. I slide down the banister and walk into the lounge. I sit down and turn the TV on. I pick up an Xbox controller and start playing. I keep pausing and looking around because usually by now Grandma comes in all like 'turn the TV down!' or 'I was going to watch my soaps!'. I turn off the game and walk into the kitchen. "Grandma?" I look around the house and find a note. "Dear Olivia, it seems I've got into a bit of a pickle. But don't worry as I'm at the hospital now. Bill will look after you while I'm gone. If anything happens then either stay with Bill or go to your second cousin. You have the money and a passport to get there. Don't worry. Love Grandma," I read. "No… No. No. No! I can't… Grandma can't die she's the only family I have left here," I start crying.

I hear Bill get up upstairs and come down. He's dressed in his suit as per usual when he enters the room. "What's wrong scorch mark," Bill asks. "Grandma," I mumble and give him the letter. He turns it over in his hand and reads it. "Holy hologram… Scorch mark you ok?" He asks. "Of course I'm not! My grandma is dying and you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong. And I don't want to go live with my cousins. I don't want to leave Gravity Falls… This is my home…" I was shouting at the start now I'm muttering the words sadly.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

What should I do? I don't know how to look after a fourteen year old. I can barely look after myself and I'm… wait how old am I? I've lost count. That doesn't matter. She's crying and I don't know what to do. Do I act like a big brother and be nice or do I go see how her Grandma is doing or what? "Bill… Can you go see how Grandma is and get Mabel and Dipper please," she says quietly. I nod and leave quickly.

**Mabel P.O.V**

Why is Bill knocking on our door? I open the door and Dipper runs over. "Don't shut the door on me. This is important," Bill nods. "What is it?" I ask, worried. "Olivia's Grandma is in hospital and Olivia needs her friends to support her," Bill states plainly. "I don't believe you," Dipper replies. I hit his arm like 'be nice'. "I wouldn't lie about my friend being in distress. When you realise she needs you, she's in the kitchen crying her eyes out," he walks away and I instantly run to the golf cart. "You believe him?!" Dipper yells. I stare at him. "Olivia needs us. I'm going," I say and start the golf cart. Before Dipper can say anything else, I drive away to her house.

**Dipper P.O.V**

I shake my head. "Am I being a fool…? Maybe Bill is ok," I wonder aloud. "Dude what's up? Why are you so down," Wendy says from behind me. She walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Olivia's Grandma is apparently in hospital," I mutter. Wendy looks at me funny. "Then you should be with her. Go dude. Go," She replies. I nod and start running. "Thank you Wendy!" I yell. "No problem!"

**Olivia P.O.V**

I hear the tyres of the golf cart screech to a halt. The door opens and I hear footsteps run over to me. "What happened Olivia?" Mabel asks. "Grandma is in hospital… she left me a note. Bill's gone to see if she's ok…" I murmur. Mabel hugs me. "It'll be ok," she says. I nod and stand up shakily. "Have you had breakfast?" She asks. I shake my head. "It's almost 1 and you haven't eaten anything." "No. Too sad to be hungry… If I eat I'll puke it back up," I shrug. "Have you drunk anything?" She questions. "No," I reply. "Are you thirsty?" I nod to her question and start making some tea. "Let me," she tries. I shake my head. "It's relaxing to make and drink…" I say. She nods and leaves me to it.

I finish making the tea in my favourite mug- it has dragons on it! - And take it into the lounge. I put it on the coffee table then sit down. "Where's Dipper?" I ask. I hear someone run in through the front door into the lounge. "I'm here. I'm here," Dipper pants. Mabel looks at him oddly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner… I didn't believe Bill. Then Wendy helped me see straight," He apologises and hugs me. "Thanks for coming Dipper," I say and drink some of my tea. "No problem. I realised that as much as I hate Bill you trust him. So I have to trust him to. Or at least believe him," Dipper looks down as he says it. "Don't worry about it. Can we play some Xbox? I need to get my mind off this," I tilt my head. They nod and each grab a controller. I pick mine up and start the game.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"Bill Earth?" The lady at the counter asks. I nod. "Down the hall the third left," she says without looking at me. "Thanks," I say and walk down there. I go to go into the room and a doctor stops me. "You can't go in there," he says. "Then tell me how she is," I debate going into his mind to get an answer. He looks at me with an almost pitiful look. "She's dead."

**OH GOD! WHAT DID I DO?! Well it doesn't matter. Hopefully the next chapter will be more cheery. Remember guys, if you guys have any ideas about what should happen in the story or anything pm me or if you're a guest and don't have an account write a review about it. Thanks for the help guys! AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	14. Chapter 14- Go to hell Pacifica

**Another day another chapter. School has been very hectic lately and I haven't had much time to do anything. I need a break! Half term isn't for another few weeks. On the bright side, my parents said they'd get me a Bill Cipher costume / help me make one (a human one I don't want to be a walking Dorito). And thanks to the one person (****Marill loves pizza) for sending me ideas. I really like talking to the people who read my writing because in my opinion it's really bad so I always want to know why you bother reading it. I'm not trying to talk myself down by the way. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 14- Go to hell Pacifica**

January 15th 2014

Grandma died. She left everything to me and set Bill to be my legal guardian (which in my opinion is the weirdest thing ever). It's really hard to be happy now. Dipper and Mabel try to cheer me up but all they do it make me more depressed. I hear knocking on the door and go and answer it. "Olivia please come with us to the arcade. You love it there. Come on. They got a new game," Dipper says. "Which one?" I ask. "It's a shooting game," Mabel smiles. "A FPS?" I question. "Wha…?" Mabel's confused tone makes me smile slightly. "A first person shooter," I explain. "Oh. Yes it is," Mabel answers. "Ok I'll go."

I grab my coat and yell towards the upstairs, "I'm going to the arcade with the others! Bye Bill!" Mabel looks at me funny. "Grandma made him my legal guardian. Weird right," I mutter. "Little bit," Dipper says dragging me out.

**Pacifica P.O.V**

Is that that freak girl and the Pines twins? Oh I'm going to enjoy this. I walk into the arcade followed by my group and walk over to where they are. "Hey freak show what happened to your Grandma?" I sneer. "I heard she killed her, and the man staying with her helped!" One of my friends says. "I heard she killed her parents too. That's why her Grandma was looking after her in the first place. Talk about special."

**Dipper P.O.V**

We walk into the arcade and go over to the new game. There isn't a line luckily so we start playing. "Hey freak show what happened to your Grandma?" "I heard she killed her, and the man staying with her helped!" "I heard she killed her parents too. That's why her Grandma was looking after her in the first place. Talk about special." Oh no, Pacifica and her friends are here. I look over to Olivia and see her eyes change icy blue.

**Olivia P.O.V**

"Hey freak show what happened to your Grandma?" "I heard she killed her, and the man staying with her helped!" "I heard she killed her parents too. That's why her Grandma was looking after her in the first place. Talk about special." I hear Pacifica and her stupid friends sneer. I clench my fists and shake. My eyes turn icy blue. "Well. Going to say something freak." I turn around and kick Pacifica's legs out from under her with ease. My hands light on fire involuntarily. Pacifica screams and so do her friends. My eyes turn yellow mixed with the icy blue and Pacifica floats. "Never say anything about my parents or my Grandma again. Got that popular b***es?" I growl, without control, in a voice that doesn't sound like mine but rather many other voices on top of mine. I can't control it. My magic is overwhelming everything. I feel the heat from the fire on my hands intensify and everything starts burning. Dipper and Mabel run getting everyone out until it's only me and Pacifica. "I'm not doing this," I say in my voice. "Then who is?! AHH HELP!" She screams. My eyes go fully yellow for a second and she flies out the door. I collapse in the smoke and fire barely able to move or breathe. "This would never have happened if he didn't go against my order…"

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I need to think of a plan. Scorch mark won't give the book over willingly and I only have so much time. I sigh and sit back watching everything. "Hold on a second. Why is the arcade burning," I think aloud. My eye goes wide and I get up instantly. "Olivia and the Pines twins are there!"

**Mystery Man P.O.V**

"This would never have happened if he didn't go against my order…" I mutter. I help the girl up and take her towards the back exit. "What are you doing with Scorch Mark?" I hear someone say from behind me. "Bill Bill Bill. Sneaking up on an old man like that. How terrible of you," I smirk. "Shut up. What are you doing with her?" He questions. "Getting her out of this fire. I was going to use her to bargain with you however I realise that that wouldn't be a good plan. So leaving her here to burn would be smarter," I reply. Bill appears next to me and takes the girl then appears behind me. "Don't you _**ever**__**dare **_go near _**my **_friends again. I will kill you. And it will be slowly and painfully. Just like all that torture you put me through. All that 'I'm just trying to make you stronger' bullshit. Now get out of here," he says flatly. "How is getting the books going?" I ask. "I'm working on it." I smile. "Oh but Bill you only have so long left until it all crumbles. A good year tops," I tell him. "It'll be long enough. Why would it crumble anyway?" I shake my head. He asks too many questions. "Ever heard of the mirror of reality Cipher? Well it's shattering. And when it breaks everything, except you, will burn," I answer. He nods and I disappear.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

He just left. I look down at Olivia in my arms and then at the exit. I need to get her out. I know that much for certain. "Bill…" She mumbles. "Shush scorch mark. I'm getting you out of here."

**Dipper P.O.V**

"Mabel she's still in there. She's going to die! We can't do anything!" I start panicking and pacing. Mabel stops me. "Calm down Dipper. She'll get out," Mabel tries to assure me. "How can you be so sure!?" Mabel looks at me and tilts her head. "She can teleport and Bill will save her if she doesn't," Mabel nods. My jaw drops. "Bill won't save her Mabel!"

**Olivia P.O.V**

_Can't breathe…. Can't think…. So much pain…. My chest…. Hurts a lot… Too much… Smoke…._ People are fighting then someone leaves I think. I can't see though because the smoke is too thick and I'm growing increasingly dizzy and faint with every passing moment. I see Bill carrying me. "Bill…" My weak voice murmurs. Bill looks down at me. "Shush scorch mark. I'm getting you out of here."

**A bit of a cliff hanger? I don't know. So I wanted to get another chapter out there regardless of my 'it has to be over 1000 words rule'. Because otherwise it is too short a chapter. R&R much appreciated. Tell me what you want to see from this story and stuff. Ok bye! AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	15. Chapter 15- Echos and Desperation

**Hi guys! This story is starting to get a bit of a following so I was thinking, would you guys like a second story when I finish this one? Depending on where I end this one off a continuation from this one. This is the best story I've written in terms of following, favs and reviews. Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15- Echoes and Desperation **

January 15th 2014

I close my eyes and everything goes black. I see things happening but can't make sense of them. It freezes and becomes clear. "I want my brother back!" "You can't have him! You need to give two people to get him!" "I'm not sacrificing someone else to you demon!" "Then I'll be going." "No wait don't leave. Who is it…?" "You know who it is." "I can't sentence a girl, no less a child, to her death!" "Talk to the girl's parents. I'll accept them instead." "I'll see what I can do…." "Look Stanford, I'm not the one who wants this to happen." "What do you mean Cipher…." "I mean there's someone bigger than me pulling the strings. They want them gone and they intend to make it happen." The man stays silent. "I'll see you later Stanford." Everything becomes detailed and I see Bill walk away from a younger, not much younger than now, Stan. The past Stan looks torn then nods and walks in the opposite direction.

**Mabel P.O.V**

I look at Dipper oddly. "You really think after everything that happened he'd let her die," I say. "Yes I do!" He replies swiftly. "It's obvious he likes her. He doesn't want her dead Dipper!" I reason. "Maybe he's acting…" Dipper starts mumbling and I know he knows he's wrong. "See. She'll be fine," I sound unconvincing. Dipper nods and stares at the fire.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

She's hurt. I don't know what to do. If only I knew a healing spell! Why did I never bother to learn them!? _Because you don't get hurt, much. You thought it invaluable._ Yes I did didn't I… Note to self: learn healing spells. I carry scorch mark out of the crumbling arcade and walk into the forest. She needs fresh clean air. I look down and she coughs feebly. "It's ok scorch mark. You're out of the fire. Just breathe," I say. I would have taken her to the fire service to get some oxygen there but they don't have firemen. Cheap old Gravity falls.

**Stan P.O.V**

I smell the horrid reek of smoke before I see the fire. I'm walking into town then I remember. "Dipper and Mabel are at the arcade!" I sprint towards the arcade holding my fez down with one hand.

**Olivia P.O.V**

I wake up in a clearing and Bill is floating above a log nearby. I feel grass under me and smile at the cooling feeling easing some of my burns. Wheezing and coughing, I control my breathing.

"Bill..?" I cough. Bill looks startled then fumbles with his cane and half runs over. "You're ok!" He laughs happily then blushes slightly. "I'm glad you're ok. You're the longest friendship I've ever had." I look at him oddly and sit up. "You haven't had a friend for longer than a month?" He nods. "I end up killing them or…. Or he does…" He mutters and glances around. "He?" I question. "He's the 'ruler' or Gravity Falls. Me having friends messes up his order… I'm supposed to be a solitary demon… everyone is supposed to hate me," he pauses and speaks so quietly that I know no one but me would be able to hear him, " You aren't supposed to exist here… He's been making me pick you off one by one… I didn't kill your family… he did, well except your Grandma… He's insane… However insane you think I am, times it by a million… He made me like this… He decides what happens… good or bad…" I look at Bill. "So I break his order…." I say it almost as silently as he did. He nods. "He's going to try and kill you scorch mark. I won't let him. He nearly killed you today… I read his mind… he was going to let the smoke kill you or the fire then drag you out and play hero… I won't let him kill you…" I look into his eye and nod. "I need to rest…" I say, swaying slightly. "Yes you do. I'll get you home," he replies. "Thanks Bill… For everything… I trust you…" I murmur as everything goes black.

**Stan P.O.V**

"Dipper! Mabel!" I shout as they run over. "We're fine Grunkle Stan!" Mabel nods. "But Olivia… She might still be in there…" Dipper sighs staring at the flames wistfully. "Bill got her out. I saw him get her out," Mabel states. I nod, half believing it. "Come on kids let's get you home." Dipper looks directly at me. "Pacifica was making fun of Olivia. That's how the fire started. Olivia made it by accident using magic Bill taught her," I cover Dippers mouth before he can say anything else. "Don't talk about magic in public understood? It doesn't exist as far as we're concerned? Got that?" Dipper nods and I let him go. "Let's get out of here quickly," I turn around and walk away, the kids following.

**Mystery Guy P.O.V**

It's all going completely off plan! I didn't want any of this to happen! All I wanted was for Gravity Falls to be ok! Why did I even make this town?! Why did I create all of this?! I sigh watching the normal people of my town go about their business. "Let us go!" I hear one of the non-normal people say from behind me. "Those who enter my place do not leave. You are the reason Gravity Falls is dying. You people break reality!" I yell in response. "You mean like you broke old man McGucket?" One of the girl's parents retorts. "You and your damned daughter and that stupid idiot Bill are the reasons everything is doomed! And McGucket well he could have the same fate as you! But I let him stay! Just at the cost of his sanity," I reply. "Some 'merciful' 'god' you are. We've been trapped in here for four years and you don't let us leave at all. Our daughter is alone with her Grandmother!" I laugh. "You didn't know? Your mother died. Heart failure and all that. If you want to leave so badly why don't you join her in the otherworld?" They both look down defeated. "I thought as much," I smile turning around to watch the good people once more. The Pines family. They're next on the list as soon as I remove the last Earth member. All I need to do is get Bill out of the way for long enough…

**Olivia P.O.V**

I'm in my bed at home and there's a cup of tea on my bedside table along with a top hat and a note. I pick up the top hat and recognise it to be Bill's. I place it on my head and read the note. "Hi Scorch Mark, hope you like the tea. I've just gone to tell your friends that you aren't dead. Also, do not speak of what we said in the forest. I'll be back soon," I read. He crossed out a word and I look at it. "Love from Bill. He crossed out love. I guess it's a bit too weird," I wonder aloud. I scrunch up the note and throw it in the bin. Sipping my tea, I wonder when he'll be back and why he left his top hat.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I walk to the Pines shack and knock on the door. Shooting Star answers. "Bill! Is Livy ok?" She asks hurriedly. "When did you start calling her that? Also, she's fine. She's just resting," I answer. Shooting star hugs me. "Thanks for saving her! I'm going to tell Dipper! Bye!" She runs inside the shack slamming the door. Shaking my head, I walk away back to scorch mark's house thinking.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Also, I wanted to say thanks for 26 reviews, 14 follows and favs, and over 3,309 views! Really makes my day guys! Please if you have a moment just leave a review to say you're still appreciating the story and you'd like to read more. Or maybe you could tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter. I am fully open to suggestions. Thanks again for reading! AroraEarthIcefire out! **

**Finally, do say if you'd like another story when I finish this one which won't be for a while as we are nowhere near where I want to end off. This story has just adapted and changed in ways I'd never had imagined at the start. Thanks again, again, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16- The truth?

**I just wanted to take this opening to apologise for not updating sooner. I have had a lot of stuff to do, mostly homework, especially maths and sciences… so boring, so annoying. This is all I have to say till the A/N at the end. So stick around, grab a drink, and get ready for another (typical) update.**

**Chapter 16- The truth?**

January 16th 2014

I keep having nightmares. It terrifies me. Nightmares about Bill, Mabel and Dipper, Gideon, the man Bill was talking about and my parents. I don't know what to do or what to believe. When everything is so confusing, how can I truly know the truth? "Scorch mark are you ok in there? I'm getting a lot of negative thoughts," Bill says from outside my room. He keeps staying close by me and listening to my thoughts, as if he's scared I'll disappear at any given moment. I suppose with a man wanting my whole family dead it's a valid problem. "I'm fine. It's just I'm… Curious, confused, perplexed, conflicted, worried, stuck," I run through a list of words then finally end on, "depressed." Bill opens my door and floats in then stands normally next to my bed where I'm sitting. "Let's see how we can fix some of those. What are you curious about?" He smiles at me. "You. Why are you like this? Demons aren't born, well sometimes, but that's more magic people like sorcerers than demons demons. So what happened to you?" I ask, tilting my head. He sits next to me. "I don't like talking about my past… But once I was 'chosen' sort of to become like this. I was a normal person. Human. A kid of ten years old. Long story short, he picked me for some insane demented reason. I was transformed… by magic that wasn't his or mine. By a higher power sort of… I know it sounds weird but… So I became like this. A kid in a suit hat and tie going slowly insane. I've lived a long time scorch mark. I've seen cities crumble, civilisations, cultures, everything be destroyed. I've killed, been hunted down, been hurt, tortured in ways you could never imagine. But the worst thing, the hardest thing, that I've ever had to do is live. Live when everyone else died, when my whole family was destroyed, when everything was destroyed. By some twisted luck, some twisted person's ideas I became like this and I outlived them all," He whispers, his eye growing dark with sadness and damp with tears. I take out a tissue and wipe his eye. "Bill…"

**Dipper P.O.V**

Olivia is ok. Bill saved her. I still find the very thought of that confusing and amusing at the same time. However, I don't have time to ponder on it as someone knocks on my door. I run downstairs shouting, "I'll get it!" I open the door revealing an old but well-dressed man. "You're Dipper, correct?" He asks. "Correct…" I answer slowly, putting my hand out to shake his. "I heard you wanted answers. I'm the person you want them from," He smiles. "Don't listen to him! He's the reason I'm insane! He can't be trusted! A squirrel, whoowee! Lunch!" I hear McGucket's crazy voice from somewhere and draw back inside the house. "He always has been a few screws short of a toolbox. Ignore him," The man says. I draw back further and get ready to close the door. "Sorry but I don't trust you. What's that? Coming Mabel!" I slam the door and run away.

**Mystery Guy P.O.V**

He slammed the door on me. How dare he! Mental note: destroy Dipper Pines before Mabel Pines. So many annoying pests to get rid of and so little time.

**Mabel P.O.V**

I hear Dipper reading his book aloud. "Mystery Man… not to be trusted… worse than Bill… Weaknesses unknown… the fabled god of Gravity Falls this man will do anything to keep his order intact, including killing as many people as necessary, avoid at all costs, do not trust," his voice sounds horrified so I walk in. "What's going on Dipper?" I ask, worried. "N-nothing…" he looks down and shuts his book swiftly. "I know there's something wrong Dipper. Just tell me," I say and walk over to him. "Mabel there's a man. He wants us dead I think. And I think he tried to kill Olivia, that's why her family is gone. Think about it… Our prime suspect was Bill but it wasn't him. Someone is the puppet master behind this and I intend to find out before someone else gets hurt," Dipper looks at me with a deathly serious look on his face. "Dipper, we'll get through this together, like we always do. The mystery twins," I try seeing him look annoyed. "I don't want to rope you into this," he replies. "Too late for that Dipper. We have work to do," I drag him to his feet and down the stairs. "Let's get started then," he smiles slightly.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

"My past is a dark place… filled with killing and destruction, mostly caused by an insane me… an insane grief stricken me… When I came back here and spent some time with you and the Pines twins I realised how easily I could start seeing clearly. My mind was clouded by terrible thoughts until I met them. After that everything became so clear, so crystal. I've been manipulated. All my life I've been controlled. I've been used as a weapon, his weapon of mass destruction. Created only to slaughter thousands and completely obliterate civilisations," I realise I was thinking aloud and look at scorch mark.

She does something I'm not expecting at all. Her mind is clear so I don't pick up any thoughts. She hugs me and looks up at me. Without thinking, I put my arms around her, a common thing to show you appreciate the hug. "You've had a rough life Bill. And I feel really sorry for you. But that all changes now. You've got me, and Mabel and Dipper. We aren't going to let you slip away. You're my best friend. And I need you as much as you need me. We'll stop this guy and you'll be free. Then you can live a normal life and everything will be great because we'll still be with each other and best friends stick together no matter what. Just promise me something," Scorch mark looks up at me. "What?" I reply looking at her. "You'll never give up. On me or on yourself. You won't give up on life. You won't give up. And no matter what happens between us we'll always be friends at least," she says it carefully, like she's planned this. "Of course. I promise," I nod. She blushes slightly, as though she had a thought she wasn't thinking of doing.

Looking at her I realise something. She's stopped me being suicidal, mostly. She's saved me and helped me. She made me see clearly. She's right. We need each other. In what way though? I read her thoughts easily as she no longer feels the need to guard her mind from me. '_Should I do it or no… I don't know. Poor Bill… He's had a rough time… maybe now isn't the right time, _'she thinks. I tilt my head at her. "Whatever you want to do do it," I say. She blushes more then kisses me. We stay like that for a few seconds then she teleports to the other side of the room standing there awkwardly. "Sorry… You looked like you needed some… care… And I know it was stupid… but you're my best friend and it shouldn't be that weird should it?" She rambles on, expressing her nervous awkward feeling. And I just smile slightly. Someone actually cares about me.

**Oh gosh. Stuff went down that I wasn't expecting to write in. I didn't want this to be Olivia x Bill, but they are cute. Thanks to Marill681 for your help with ideas.**

**Now I wanted to say a real great massive thanks for your continued support everyone of this story. And I wanted to bring up a few reviews which have really made me smile.**

"**BlazingFox chapter 15 . Sep 30 **

**Hey Arora! Luv dis fanfic! When r u gonna write mooooreeeee? I've just caught up with the chapters a few days ago and I'm JUST DYING to see more of your epic Gravity Falls fanfic! It just so happens I'm writing a fanfiction of Gravity Falls too! I may not have a Fanfiction account but I do have a Pocket Writers app. If you have one, my name is SkyyFox. Your fanfic inspired me to write a GF fanfic! THANK YOU!" This one really made me happy because I didn't think I'd ever inspire someone to do something like this. So if you guys have that app that they're talking about why don't you check it out.**

"**MaBill chapter 15 . Sep 25 **

**I love your story! And of course I'd like to read more, who wouldn't? This is definitely one of the better fanfics of Gravity Falls :) Can't wait for more!" This was another that made me smile because of the continued support and the smiley face. :)**

"**mabelisawesome chapter 11 . Aug 25 **

**Oh My Waddles. This story is soo amazing! I love it! Great cover art by the way! Why am I using so many exclamation marks! I don't know, just update soon please!"**

**Reviews like this and so many more are the reasons I keep writing this story. So thanks guys. You're all awesome! Anyway see you in the next chapter. AroraEarthIcefire out!**

**Please just drop a review if only to say hi or something. Thanks! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17- Reality is shattering

**Thanks for the support guys! Read through the reviews and got a few new replies! Now here's my question to you, would you like Olivia and Bill to be a pairing or no? If so then what should their ship name be? Leave it in a review for me, I always check them! Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 17- Reality is shattering**

January 16th 2014

I stand there blushing and looking down. _Why did I do that?! What possessed me to kiss him?! I mean he's not bad looking but that's not the point! _I keep arguing with myself in my head and glance at Bill. He's smiling and looking at me. "You care. Someone cares. That's… Look I know you're finding this awkward but it's ok. Why don't we just pretend this never happened so that we can try to figure the other stuff out?" He half asks half says. "Yeah…sure…" I mumble.

"So the mystery guy… what's his deal?" Bill looks at me and replies, "He's obsessed with keeping the order. He's easy to kill, like he isn't immortal or anything, but he knows my weakness and he's strong for an old man." I nod. "Also he said something about… a reality mirror and it's breaking," He continues, for once looking confused. "The mirror of reality?" I ask. "Something like that," he nods. I get all of my magic books out and open them, flicking through them. Some of the books I got from Bill, some showed up randomly, a few were given to me by my parents. I stop them on the pages that say 'mirror of reality' or 'reality mirror'. "The reality mirror. It keeps the fabric of time and space, the concept and practice of reality in place. Without it everything would crumble and the world would burn… All the worlds would burn and be destroyed. Fabled to rest under Gravity Falls… If reality shatters everything will die…" I glance up at Bill, terrified. "Reality is going to shatter… Oh no… I've spent my life saying Reality is an illusion but that's because it's been breaking. What can we do? Reality can't shatter," He sounds desperate. "The books say the mirror can be healed completely by the anchor, and three chosen," I read.

**Mystery Guy P.O.V**

They're discovering too much. I need to stop them before they figure everything out. I walk towards the Albino's lodging.

**Gideon P.O.V**

I have nothing. I don't have a proper home. I don't have my amulet. I don't have the book. Someone knocks on my door and I walk out of the dimly lit room. I'm met by an old man in smart clothes with the look of power about him, mystical power. "I need your help with something Gideon. You are going to like this something. I need you to distract Cipher and the Earth girl in any way you chose, death is allowed," he says. I tilt my head and smile wickedly. "Can you give me a weakness?" I ask. He nods. "Cipher's weakness is the girl. And her weakness is him. She wants to play hero. Teach her that the hero's always get burned," He gives me an amulet and walks away. "Always get burned…" I stare at the red amulet in my hand and a grin creeps across my face.

**Stanley P.O.V**

Something is definitely wrong. I'm more restless than usual and I can't pinpoint where this unease is coming from. Stanford has noticed this. He turns to me. "What's wrong Stanley?" I shake my head and shrug. "I don't know… Something… bad…." I answer vaguely. He nods slightly. "If you figure it out tell me. I'll help you," Stan tries to comfort me but to no avail. I float away, trying to understand what's happening. I hold my head and groan slightly. My mind is wandering but I don't want it to. I need to focus.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I nod slightly, as if I've heard it before. I think I've heard something similar. "Anything else?" I ask, tilting my head. "When the three books combine it'll lead the three chosen to the anchor and after the mirror is healed it will not be broken at all for at least a million years," she finishes. "So we need to find these people and the books so we can fix reality?" she half asks. "If reality shatters… I'll have to watch all of you burn… that is not an option… I can't watch you burn… I've already hurt you. Seeing you burn… I wouldn't even know what to do," I say. She looks at me and her eyes turn pinkish for a second. "Nor would I. Being dead doesn't seem fun…" she attempts a morbid joke. I don't laugh. "What books is it talking about?" She expects me to know the answer. I frown, trying to remember. "It's the journals. I'm sure of it," I nod slowly. "Well I have one and Stan has the other two so we'll get them all easily," she smiles. "It's not going to be as simple as that… Short stack is after us, and he has a new toy, guess who gave him it," I make sure my tone is slightly sarcastic. "The mystery guy. I don't like that guy," she mutters bitterly. I mumble in agreement.

Adjusting my tie, I glance around the room. I haven't been here often but mostly it's because Scorch mark wants my help or is upset. I rub my neck and smile. My old wound is long gone, even with Stan having a demon weapon. The Pines are slowly warming up to me, which is a plus. I think it's mostly because I saved Scorch mark's life a few times and they think if I wanted to kill her I would have already. But I don't want to kill her. She cares about me and I care about her. I don't want her dead; I don't want to see her burn; I don't want her hurt. She reminds me of someone I used to know. I've lived a long time so that could be everyone in existence ever. The point is I like her. She makes me feel human emotions. I know she's not human but that isn't important. I don't think she knows she isn't human. In my opinion, no one in this town ever truly is human.

**Gideon P.O.V**

The amulet _burns_. Not me of course but anything else it touches. It creates fire. All that's left is to create the perfect plan for Bill and Olivia. I know their weaknesses. They've hurt me, now it's their turn to get burned. I've lost everything because of them. They're going to lose everything too. But first they're going to watch each other die, slowly and painfully. I'll relish their suffering and them asking me to stop the torture. I see the flames on my hand out of the corner of my eye. They're going to burn. And I'm going to laugh.

**Gideon has lost it! Oh no! So yep. Oh and here's my author notes for this chapter. The three new reviews are:**

"**BlazingFox chapter 16 . 22h ago **

**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I saw chpt. 16 and I read that post. Ohmygod! Thank you soooooooooo much for posting that ON YOUR FANFIC! I ABSOLUTELY never thought that YOU WOULD ACTUALLY POST THAT! I totally squealed my face off with a smile for about 20 min. IM NOT JOKING. Iz love dis GF fanfic, you, and about any one thr asked for a hug I would so give it to them! I love this an I can't wait for more. If I had a FanFiction account I would SOOOOOOO follow you! If I could..." Well no problem BlazingFox! I write to create a community and to write of course. And to know people appreciate my work is awesome!**

"**MaBill chapter 16 . Oct 2 **

**This is soo cute :3! I never actually thought of shipping them, but I really like it now - Can't wait for more!" Well you only had to wait a day/ two days because I'm updating at midnight. Do you think they're a good ship? I can't decide whether or not to make them a thing. This question goes to everyone by the way.**

"**Nevaeh Productions chapter 16 . Oct 1 **

**OMG! LOVE THIS FANFIC! Hold on a sec. * Nevaeh FAVS. this story and author* As I ws saying, I also scream like a little girl when I see it was updated! lol. Oh and in this story you said say hi or something. That was my something... So HI! Anyways, you got have a talent! Please update soon and use it! :D" Well only 3/ 4 days for you to wait. Thank you for screaming like a little girl. That makes me laugh and smile a lot. HI! To you too. =)**

**So please R&R and tell me whether or not you want Olivia X Bill to happen. If you do, what do you think is a good ship name? See you guys soon! AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	18. Chapter 18-An Overprotective Dipper &

**Hi guys! Guess what, school's been hectic again! Fun =/ Anyway here's another chapter. Oh and it's unanimous, more people want Bill X Olivia than not. Therefore, there might be some fluff, prepare yourselves! **

**Chapter 18- An Overprotective Dipper and Fluff!**

January 17th 2014

After we finished talking Bill left my room to let me think things over then get some rest. Right now I don't know what to think. I know that I need to be thinking about what happened between me and Bill. Still I have no idea about why I did what I did. _Do I like Bill? Does he like me? Am I just a fool? _I sigh. _How do you know when someone likes you in that way? I should go talk to Mabel. She might know. _I get up and teleport; Bill told me I should practice my magic as it could be useful.

I knock on the door to the mystery shack. Mabel answers. "Are you ok? I haven't seen you in a while." I hug her. "I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about… Boy stuff," I reply. She laughs. "You boy stuff? Oh we're talking about this!" She smiles and drags me into the shack then into her room that she still shares with Dipper. She sits me down on her bed and sits on Dipper's. "Talk to me. Who's the boy? What happened? Are you in a relationship?" She stops talking when I look at her. "It's uhh… Bill…" I hang my head in shame, blushing. She tilts her head at me then smiles, "What happened? Did you kiss him? Was it a good kiss?" I walk over to her and push her gently but she still falls backwards onto the bed. "Yes we kissed ok. I'm not sure what it meant though… I don't know if I like him or not," I answer. "Well time to be the love expert! I think you and Bill have chemistry. He always has his arms around you." I glare at her then reply, "Because he's always saving me." "And that means he likes you!" She chimes. I blush. "You should kiss him again and ask him if he likes you!" She says. "It's not that simple…" I mutter. She turns me around and walks me out.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Where's scorch mark gone? One minute she was here… she teleported. I facepalm. How could I be so blind? I teleport to the mystery shack and lean against one of the posts. Scorch mark gets pushed out by shooting star. "Hi Bill!" Shooting star smiles cheekily. I raise an eyebrow as she leaves. "Umm… Bill I wanted to say… Thanks for everything and… I really like you… You're awesome and you've saved me a lot… I…" she rambles nervously. A section of her hair slips into her face as she continues. I push her hair out of her face gently and tilt her head up to look at me. "Scorch mark. I know what you mean," and with that we kiss. I shut my eye and see us kissing from one of my many symbols. She has her eyes closed and looks incredibly happy. I can't help but smile and laugh in my head. She pulls back for a second and opens her eyes, blushes, then goes back to kissing me. We stay like that for a few more seconds then both step back. "I… I think I love you," she mumbles. "I think I do too," I hug her and she hugs me. "I knew it'd work! Mabel away!" Shooting star shuts the door and runs upstairs. I roll my eye and ignore her. The only thing in the world I care about right now is Scorch mark.

**Dipper P.O.V**

I walk into Mabel and she falls over. "Sorry Mabel," I say helping her up. She grins. "No problem Dipping sauce! I have great news," she claps. "What is it this time?" I half groan. "Don't be so grumpy! Livy has a boyfriend!" She smiles, swaying in a giddy fashion. "Wait what?!" I sound as awestruck as I am, if not less so. "She's dating Bill!" Mabel coos. I recoil in shock. Bill. That stupid. Why would she like him?! He's too insane. He'll hurt her. "Dipper. Dipper. Hello?" Mabel waves her hand in front of my face. "What?" I growl in annoyance. "Aren't you happy for Livy?" She tilts her head. "That psycho shouldn't be anywhere near her," I retort. "He isn't as bad as you think. If you'd just give him a chance," Mabel tries. I won't hear any of it and I run downstairs.

I see them hugging outside. I crouch down and watch through the window. Olivia is resting her head on his chest and he's smiling at her. I don't trust him. _He's saved her a lot _a voice in my head says. So? _If he wanted any of us dead he would have killed us by now. We've been weak and he could have taken advantage. He really likes her. Look at the love in his eyes… I mean eye. _He does look like he likes her. But I don't trust him. I storm outside and they stand apart instantly. "You two cannot be together!" I yell. "You aren't my dad dipper. Or my legal guardian; Bill is my legal guardian technically... That's not the point. You're a boy who's younger than me. You can't control what I do. And I trust Bill. Why can't you?" she stares at me like I'm alien. "He went into Stan's mind!" I glare at him and he looks at me, not avoiding my gaze and not being defiant in his glance. "I've changed Pine Tree. I'm working to save the world from the mystery man who showed up on your doorstep the other day. I'm not the bad guy here. I never have been. The mystery guy pulls the strings. Anyone who gets in his was is just collateral damage," Bill isn't lying. I can tell. I drop my annoyance and meet their gazes. "You better not break her heart. Or you'll be answering to me," I growl then walk off.

**Gideon P.O.V**

They're going out? Oh this is gold! Just perfect! They love each other. That is a new factor to add to my plan. If they love each other then they won't want anything to happen to the other. Once I'm done with them I'll… I haven't thought this that much through. I would kill Dipper but he's ok, when he isn't ruining my plans. Mabel though. I think I'm over her. Then again my marshmallow…. I'll have to think this through later.

**Olivia P.O.V**

Dipper just left. Me and Bill look at each other and smile. "Let's go home, before another Pines' family member intrudes on our new relationship," he says. I nod and hold out my hand. He takes it and we teleport back to my, our (since Bill is my legal guardian), house.

We eat dinner and I notice him flirting with me ever so subtly, so I flirt back. When we finish our dinner I go to the living room and start playing Xbox. He joins me and I beat him in every game. "Don't mess with a girl gamer!" I smirk. "Hey I don't play many videogames. The dreamscape doesn't really have good gameplay options," when he finishes speaking I push him off the seat he was sitting on and sit there. "I'm the queen of the castle since I won every game. Your job is to go and clean up the mess you made making dinner," I act. He laughs slightly then gets up and bows. "As you wish my queen," he walks away with a dip of his hat and a spin of his just appearing cane.

I can't believe it.

I.

Like.

Bill.

**Just to say the last bit wasn't a typo that was purposeful. So the review thing. First of all, over 4000 views! Guys you really! Just thanks! So much thanks. And thanks for the follows and favs too! **

**There are so many new reviews so I'm only going to post my favourites. But I do read all of your reviews and appreciate your input. **

"**MaBill chapter 17 . Oct 4 **

**Hmm... I think I shipt them.. Maybe Olivibill or Billivia? I don't know.. Anyways, I LOVE this chapter and story. I really want to know what happens next.. Wow a lot of dots in this review.. But that with the reality mirror is really interesting, it creates a lot of suspense. Please update soon!" sorry for taking a while! So very much homework. Being in top set for everything means you get a lot of homework. It isn't fun. And yes that was a lot of dots. Thanks for the review!**

"**Nevaeh Productions chapter 17 . Oct 4 **

**YAY! And honestly, I think OliviaxBill is a AWESOME ship! And again, Hi to you too! OMG this chapter was awesome! Keep up the good work! And also I have a question. Isn't Bill her legal guardian or just her special someone she is living with? Sorry i had that one confused. lol." Well you now know that he is her legal guardian and someone she's living with. Olivia X Bill 3 forever! Lolz. Thanks for the feedback! **

"**BlazingFox chapter 17 . Oct 4 **

**Ooh! *sigh* Forbidden love... So romantic!  
Maybe it could be like they love each other but Dipper is like"OH MY GOD OLIVIA!YOU LIKE HIM?! *flips through pages* BOOK 3 DOESNT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT LIKING A DAEMON? WHAT THE WADDLES?! UGH! I'm still forbidding my friend to like a daemon." Suddenly, from inside the shack, the song Rude comes on by Magic! And Mabel is like"oh my waddles! Perfect timing!" And Dipper face palms himself MANY TIMES!  
Ship name.. That's like when you combine their two last names, right? Well, if I am right, then:  
Cipharth  
Only thing I could think of, I tried Earther, but I didn't think it would work.. Try that if u want though! I read it and I'm like OH MY GOD! This is sooo cute, yet my stomach feels weird. *gasp* it's forbidden love! I should soooo write a comment. Well, love the chapter! Byez" This review just made me laugh so much. **

"**Guest chapter 17 . 22h ago **

**Make more!i beg of u!" short sweet and to the point. Hello guest! Well here's some more!**

**Thanks again for your continued support. I have a goal for the next few chapters so R&R! Break that review button! I challenge you! Story ideas, comments, constructive criticism, or just a simple keep updating is enough to make my day! It's all much appreciated! See you guys all soon.**

**AroraEarthIcefire out! *she sees Bill and Olivia kissing in the corner and rolls her eyes* Save it for the story you two! *They jump apart***

**Bill Cipher- Why you! I'm going to kill you! **

**Me- better start running! Bye guys! *I jump out of my bedroom window and run on top of the shed down into the neighbour's garden and keep running* AroraEarthIcefire out!**


	19. Chapter 19- Don't play with fire

**Really sorry for not updating guys! I got a puppy last Sunday and for the whole week it was either: School, homework, after school club (Mini masters Art club and CREST science club), or rehearsals for the play (Anything Goes). I'll try to update more regularly and it should be possible as it's nearing the end of the half term and teachers are slowing down the amount of homework. Also, my puppy (a staffie whippet cross) is more settled in now. On with the chapter, which is going to be longer for you guys!**

**Chapter 19- Don't play with fire**

January 20th 2014

So much stuff has changed. First of all, Bill keeps acting somewhat nervous when he's around me, as though he's scared of slipping up. I think that's quite cute. Secondly, we haven't been attacked in a while and it's putting me on edge. Third and finally, we haven't told Stan about me and Bill yet, although I'm pretty sure Mabel has let it slip. I'm a bit worried though. I love Bill don't get me wrong, but he's eons old and I'm fourteen. Also, Stan will flip and try to ban us from dating or something. I shake my head and push away the negative thoughts and go downstairs to have some toast or cereal for breakfast.

Bill and I are sitting in the lounge eating breakfast. He smiles at me and I smile back. "You know Stan is on his way here right?" He says. "Unfortunately," I reply. "What do we say?" Bill asks, finishing his food and taking my empty plate to the kitchen. I think about it until he renters. "I don't know. Maybe the same thing you said to Dipper…?" I suggest. Bill sighs, "That won't work. Before I met you I was really evil… I mean incredibly evil. I killed his brother as part of a deal. He hates me so very incredibly much…" I frown like I'm thinking. "What if you brought his brother back fully? Could you do that?" I question. He shakes his head, "I don't have the power. I did all I could do, bring him back in spirit. I'd need help from someone of great magic to even be able to pull it off. It takes a lot of power and leaves you vulnerable afterwards that spell…" He trails off. I jump up instantly as if I've had a 'eureka' moment. "I could help. We bring Stanley back and he forgives you," I say. "No no no. No way. I'm not putting you in that kind of danger," He looks at me seriously. I ignore him. "So what's the spell?" I chirp happily, annoying him on purpose. "You're never going to let up are you?" He frowns, looking annoyed. "Nope!" I smirk. He sighs. "Fine the spell is, 'Corpus et spiritum, corpus ad animam, et sanavi eum, et vivificet spiritum amissam. Spirit to body, body to soul, revive this ghost and make him whole.' That's the spell," he recites. "Let's go bring back a ghost," I smile.

**Stanley P.O.V**

I still can't pinpoint the source of my unease. Bill is dating the Earth girl, that's not something bad, even if my brother thinks it is something bad. I know something is going to go right today, something life changing, but something bad is also going to happen. _Burn burn burn…. _

**Mabel P.O.V (A little while earlier)**

Me and Dipper had just woken up and gone downstairs to eat. Now we are sitting at the table with Stan having breakfast chatting. All I can think about is Bilivia; I ship them. I interrupt the conversation by blurting out, "Livy and Bill are dating!" Stan looks at me then at Dipper and stands up, knocking the table. "Is this true Dipper?" Dipper looks at me with a peeved off expression and replies truthfully, "They are…" Less than a second later Stan storms out and we hear his car start up. "Mabel what did you do!" He half shouts. I look down. "I couldn't help it," I mutter. Dipper puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come on let's go get Stanley then get there before Stan does. Stanley can calm him down right?" Dipper asks. I nod and get up.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

Come on Pines kids… Get yourselves and Stanley here quick. "Cipher get your soon to be dead self out here!" Stan yells. Scorch mark goes to the front door and opens it. "Hi Stan," she says. "Olivia where is Bill," Stan growls. "He's just coming. One moment," Scorch mark lies, "Is that Dipper and Mabel and Stanley? It is," she gestures to the two people, and one figure, running to the house from a golf cart. "Grunkle Stan you can't do this," Dipper pants. I walk into the hallway spinning my cane. "Stanford and Stanley, I'd like to make it up to you. I know a way to bring Stanley back fully. If you'll let me I'll do it," I say. Stan clenches his fists then speaks quietly to Stanley. They both nod then turn to face me. "Fine Cipher. You can do it. But if you fail I will never forgive you and I will take you to court to stop you being Olivia's legal guardian," Stan replies. I nod. Stanley floats in and we follow him.

Me and Olivia get ready to do the spell. Stanley floats in the centre of the living room and I stand next to Scorch mark. "Ready," she nods. "Ready," I finish. "Corpus et spiritum, corpus ad animam, et sanavi eum, et vivificet spiritum amissam. Spirit to body, body to soul, revive this ghost and make him whole," We say in unison. Stanley disappears for a few seconds then reappears no longer floating or a ghost on the floor. "Oww…. Little help here?" Stanley asks. I smile at scorch mark then feel light headed. She looks the same. We both faint.

**Gideon P.O.V**

They turned the old mystery twin human, or mostly human. They're on the floor though. "Livy? Stan they've fainted. What do we do?" my marshmallow sounds so sweet and innocent. I hold the red amulet in my hand and get ready. I walk inside the house, as they forgot to lock the door.

**Stanford P.O.V**

I hug my brother and he hugs me back. "Uh Stanford…" Stanley stops hugging me. "Yes?" I say. Stanley turns me around and I see Gideon. "Gideon you little. Get out of here!" I shout. Gideon laughs. "Oh why Stanford. You can't boss me around anymore. I have a new toy that I've been dying to test out," He shows me a red amulet and I feel my clothes light on fire. "Why you-" I'm cut off by the pain. I run out and start trying to put the fire out.

**Dipper P.O.V**

It's Gideon… We need to go. I grab Stanley and Mabel and run out, hearing Gideon laughing behind us. Stan follows, no longer on fire, panting. "Where's Olivia? And Bill, where's Bill?" Stanley asks, looking dazed. "Oh no I left them in there!" I cry at my stupidity. Stanley hugs me. "It's ok. They'll be fine. I know Bill. He won't let Gideon bully him," Stanley comforts. "Let's get going. No buts we're leaving," Stan says dragging us to the car. We all get in except Stan who looks at the house. I swear I hear him say, "Sorry… I failed you," before he gets in.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I wake up feeling dizzy. Gideon is standing over me with a hand on a red amulet. "Why Bill. I think it's time you and your little lady friend get burned," He lifts me up and his hand lights on fire. He puts his hand right by me. I see scorch mark stir. "Bill…. Gideon what the," she gets up shakily and looks from Gideon to me. "Stay away from him Gideon," She growls. "Or what," Gideon moves the fire slowly closer to me, closer to my tie and hat. Scorch mark looks like she's thinking then looks at me. "I'm not going to tell you again Gideon. Get away from him," she says flatly. Gideon moves the fire even closer and I wince. Why won't my powers come back?! Come on come back stupid magic… I need you!

**Olivia P.O.V**

I make a split second, somewhat rash, decision. I run at Gideon and rugby tackle him, sending him sprawling on the ground. I pin him with my foot. "I warned you," I say. Gideon holds his amulet and sets me on fire. I laugh crazily, my eyes turning icy with rage. Bill looks at me. "Scorch mark calm down," he tries. I keep laughing, feeling the fire burning me. "You have fire Gideon, well I do too!" I laugh, my hands lighting on purple and blue fire. Suddenly, my whole body is engulfed in it and Gideon is wincing under my foot. "Don't play with fire. Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned. And it sure as hell ain't me," I smile at him and my eyes turn normal. "Now get out of my house and leave your amulet," I growl. Gideon drops the amulet. I take my foot off him and he runs out. Bill stares at me. The fire engulfing me slowly goes out until it's just on my hands. I click my fingers and it goes out completely.

I pick up the amulet and feel it burning. "You did it…" Bill mutters. I stop being able to hear him and just see the amulet in my hand burning me. I can tell what Gideon wanted it to do. I can't let that happen. I put hold the amulet in both my hands and let the fire blaze until it burns out. I drop the now black stone on the floor and start crying. I show Bill my hands, covered in burn marks. "It hurts…" I cry. Bill hugs me and walks me into the kitchen to find some medical stuff. He gets out some burn cream and bandages and puts them on my hands. I cry more because it stings. He wraps my hands in the bandages gently then gets a tissue. He dries my eyes and hugs me. "You did a brave thing today. Ok? You did well. You did better than I would ever do. You saved the town. I know that gem was going to start a fire when Gideon left it, a fire that would burn every house and building down. You did a very brave thing. It's ok," he whispers in my ear. I nod and close my eyes, resting my head on his chest. "It still hurts…." I whimper. He lifts my head up gently to look at him and I open my eyes. "I know. But it'll all be better soon I promise," he soothes. I nod slightly then say, "Thank you…." He smiles and kisses me. "No problem. Now let's find some painkillers for you," he replies.

**Bill Cipher P.O.V**

I stop hugging her and look through the medicines till I find some painkillers. I take two out of the box and get a glass of water for her. I give her the painkillers and the glass of water and she takes them. I take the empty glass from her hand and put it down. "You need some rest," I say. "What about you….?" She mutters. "I don't sleep. Now go get some rest. It's been a long exciting day," I nod. She kisses me on the cheek and goes upstairs. I smile slightly then turn red. I'm going to kill Gideon. I swear it. I will kill him.

**Dipper P.O.V**

Bill just rung up explaining what happened. I sit with Mabel and sigh. "I hate Gideon," I say. "Same here," she agrees. "What should we do…?" I ask. "Let's make her some get well stuff. We could go buy her some sweets and make a card and everything. She did save the down after all…" Mabel trails off then shakes her head. "Well night Dipping sauce," she goes up to our room.

**Mystery Guy P.O.V**

Gideon failed me, for the most part at least. He did burn her though. That's what I was after. She played the hero and she got burned. Exactly what I was planning. Look after her for as long as you can Bill, sooner or later she won't be there, and I'll be the cause of it. Then Gravity Falls will be fixed, my way. They can't fix the reality mirror. If they do… If they do then I'll lose my hold on Gravity Falls and Bill will own it. I can't have that. I am the true owner of Gravity Falls not him! He's just the wannabe triangle guy who thinks he's all that. He was never all that. Not even when we were younger. Of course, this is just a façade. I walk to the mirror and mutter a spell. My old man look fades and I see my true self. A dark suit and dark hair with blonde highlights (natural), two deep blue eyes, and my final defining feature: the Cipher wheel on the back of my right hand. My wheel. No it's our wheel, mine and Bill's. When he finally realises who I am, he'll wish I had died that day, eons ago. And then, revenge will be served.

**Who do you think the Mystery Guy is now? Hmm? Ok ok so I set a goal last chapter, and I wanted to see how quickly it was met. Here's the goal and my hopes: 50 reviews. I hope that we can reach it! Now on with my review replies and thanks. Firstly, over 4,600 views! That's nuts! Completely insane! I really can't believe it.**

'**BlazingFox chapter 18 . Oct 10 **

**Wow! O M G! Love dis! I want to see what Gideon does, and wait, if Gideon knew Bill and Olivia were dating, where was he stalking them?! Oh well, I really wanna see what happens next and I want to know who da flip Mystery Guy is. Ooh! Looking at the story comments, I say ship names like OliBill, or BillIvia, and I think those are great ship names! *sigh* Grunkle Stan ain't gonna be happy about OliviaXBill. Ooh! Wendy and Soos and Grunkle Stan. Who is tougher?  
My awnser, Wendy. XD  
I also got this really weird comments on my story. It was about to find the secrets of the mystery shack, but it was decoded in numbers instead of letters. Oh well! Love this chapter!  
Reality is an illusion,  
The universe is a hologram  
Buy gold!  
Bye!  
Btw, whose Ur fav. Character in Gravity Falls(including Olivia)? Mines Bill. For some reason I love the villains in some movies, Loki and Bill r my Fav! Yay! Lov da chapter! Bye!' My favourite is Bill. And honestly we are more alike than I thought. Loki is my favourite too. See you in the next time BlazingFox! **

'**Proromayev chapter 18 . Oct 10 **

**Bilivia! Also, please continue' Love the profile pic. Sorry the update took so long!**

'**MaBill chapter 18 . Oct 8 **

**Omg the feels in this chapter..Your writing is ah-ma-zing, can't wait for more!' thanks MaBill! I've read some of your writing and right back at you!**

'**Guest chapter 18 . Oct 14 **

**Plz plz plz make more!' Sorry it took so long! Puppies, so annoying but so cute!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, follows, and just simply the views guys. You are why I write this and why I feel so bad when I haven't updated in a while. **

**See you in the next chapter! Hopefully that'll be soon!**

**AroraEarthIcefire out!**


End file.
